El tesoro perdido
by SoffiiGaby
Summary: Bueno este es un fanfic de mi invención, no continua la historia pero a mi parecer es divertido y reta al lector a averiguar que personaje de Shugo Chara se parece a un personaje de esta historia...Disfruten... Cap 19:Epilogo el final :D
1. El comienzo

**Jas**: Pero que rayos es esto, esto no es un fanfic

**Sakura-fan**: Esto sí es un fanfic de Shugo Chara, pero se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una historia original y quiero que los lectores intenten adivinar según la actitud y el comportamiento de cada personaje de mi historia que personaje de Shugo Chara se basa en cada personaje.

**Claire**: que aburrido, no se te ocurrió algo mejor que escribir eso?.

**Sakura-fan**: Vamos Claire no seas antipática y deja de molestar, mi historia no es aburrida y creo que deben darle una oportunidad.

**Claire**: Si como no y a mi abuelita se la comió un hombre lobo.

**Sakura-fan**: Ahora por eso te va a pasar algo en mi historia.

**Claire**: Mira como tiemblo, Huy que miedo.

**Jas, Claire y Sakura-fan**: Disfruten

El comienzo

Mas allá de la imaginación de un simple mortal hay un reino mágico y mistico situado en una pradera donde conviven en paz los magos, duendes, gigantes y hechiceros, pero como en cualquier otro lugar existen aquellos con un alma retorcida que buscan acabar con la paz, en este caso los llamamos brujos, pero decirle brujo o bruja a una persona es una acusación seria que necesita de evidencia.

Bueno, estoy divagando mi nombre es Jasmine, tengo 14 años, soy la princesa del reino junto con mi hermana Miranda, de 13 años y mi hermanita Patricia de 6 .

Nosotras 3 asistimos al colegio Crystal, llamado así por estar hecho de un material casi parecido al cristal pero la diferencia es que no se puede ver a través de él.

Cada estudiante tiene asignada una habitación con 2 compañeras

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando me asuste por el impertinente sonido de mi despertador, ocasionando que cayera al suelo y me golpeara en la frente, me levanté molesta del suelo, agarre el despertador con una mano y le arregle la hora con la otra para que me despertara mas tarde, me metí en las sábanas, al poco tiempo fui despertada por mi hermana, gritaba por todo el castillo:- despierten dormilonas, faltan solamente 2 minutos antes que toque el timbre y se cierren las puertas hasta el fin de semana.

Recordé que las puertas de la escuela se cierran de lunes a viernes y solo se abren los fines de semana, pero no tenía ningun minuto para pensar en eso, se nos hacia tarde. Me paré de la cama, corrí por mi varita y cambie mi ropa mágicamente, mis hermanas hicieron lo mismo y nos tele transportamos hasta la entrada del colegio y entramos corriendo y llegamos al patio justo cuando la directora menciono nuestros nombres y nos dijo a las 3 que viviríamos juntas y nos dijo en qué año o grado quedaríamos; por ejemplo, a mí me dijo:

-Jasmine, usted está en segundo año A

Cuando termino con nosotras, inmediatamente paso a Marie; para mi ella es una bruja, me da mala espina pero si digo algo puedo ser expulsada ya que carezco de pruebas.

-Marie, usted está en…Dijo la directora mirando por encima de sus anteojos como intentando ubicarla

-Que no esté en segundo año A, que no esté en segundo año A, que no esté en segundo año A… Pensé

-Segundo año A. Dijo la directora, después de haber ubicado a esa estudiante.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Pensé

Después de llegar a los salones y tener una aburridísima charla con los profesores para que nos conozcan, por fin sonó la campana del recreo, pero lo único que pudo arruinarme mi almuerzo fue que la insufrible de Marie se acercó a mí y me dijo con tono desafiante y de burla y también una mirada arrogante:

-Miren lo que salió del mercado público.

-Oh, por Dios, llamen al zoológico, se les escapo una bestia. Dije

Marie me miro con cara de desprecio y le pego a la mesa para comenzar una pelea pero como no quise rebajarme al nivel de la basura, hice caso omiso a lo sucedido.

Poco después, antes de que terminara el receso, la directora cogió un micrófono y anunció que mañana iba a ser el baile de bienvenida y como en cualquier baile se necesitan hombres (por cierto esta escuela es solo para chicas) así que invito a la escuela vecina (que es solo para muchachos).

P.O.V de Jasmine

Fin del capítulo 1

Avances del próximo capítulo:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dije

-Creo que estoy aquí por el baile o acaso me equivoque de día?Dijo un muchacho

-No sea así, no has cambiado en nada. Dije

-Creo que si he cambiado, han pasado 7 años desde la última vez que nos vimos o sigo teniendo cara de bebe? Dijo el muchacho señalándose la cara.

- Sigues siendo igual, siempre has sido un bromista o más bien un tarado. Dije

-Oye, cálmate, creo que por lo menos merezco un gracias. Dijo el muchacho

-¡PERDÓN!, ¡yo no necesitaba de tu ayuda!. Dije

**Sakura-fan**: Comenten para saber lo que piensan

**Claire**: Que estupidez lo que acabas de escribir.

**Sakura-fan**: Oye que mala eres.

**Claire, Sakura-fan:** ¡Comenten!


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**Sakura-fan**: Lo siento, por no haber escrito el segundo capítulo pero mi compu se daño…

**Jas**: Bah, tonterías…

**Sakura-fan**: No seas así, es la verdad…

**Jas**: deja de excusarte con cosas tan banales como esa…

**Sakura-fan**: Ahora por eso Ethan se va a enamorar de Claire

**Jas**: Oye, yo no te he hecho nada malo.

**Sakura-fan**: Entonces no hables.

**Sakura-fan**: ¿Lo dices conmigo?

**Jas**: Me acabas de decir que no hable.

**Sakura-fan**: Deja de molestar y dilo.

**Sakura-fan y Jas**: Disfruten y lamentamos la demora…

Un encuentro Inesperado

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba en mi salón de clases cuando la directora dijo por el micrófono que la fiesta de bienvenida va a ser de las 5 de la tarde hasta las 12 de la noche.

Todo el colegio se encontraba emocionado, no había tema de conversación que no fuera sobre el baile, el profesor salió del salón y yo me fui a mi cuarto (cuando un profesor sale del aula es cuando se acabo la clase y se pueden ir a sus dormitorios y descansar hasta su próxima clase) al llegar vi a Jas probándose centenares de vestidos hasta que encontró el correcto, en mi opinión ese vestido era perfecto pero Jas no estaba del todo segura pero como no encontró otro se quedó con ese, luego se cambio y nos fuimos a clases.

A las 4:30 p.m. se acabaron las clases de mi grupo ya que casi todos debieron de haber salido 2 horas antes pero mi profesor como es tan "especial" se quedó explicando cómo bueno eso no importa, la cosa es que me voy a perder la entrada de los chicos (cada año hacen una entrada diferente: la primera vez hicieron una coreografía jugando con relámpagos, la segunda vez entraron subidos en dragones, etc.) pero lo que no me gusta es que nosotras siempre aparecemos y mariposas vuelan a nuestro alrededor pero todos los años es lo mismo por eso me desagrada ya esa entrada.

-Vamos a hacer este año un cambio, en vez de que las mariposas vuelen a nuestro alrededor cada una van a ser el ave que cada una prefiera. Dijo la voz mecánica de la directora.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, Jas estaba ya lista y Patty también, Jas miraba a la ventana y de vez en cuando suspiraba. Di dos pasos y mire mi ropa, Jas la había transformado mágicamente en un hermosos vestido corto y arregló mi pelo.

-Ya le puedes dar las gracias a tu hada madrina. Dijo Jas sin quitar los ojos de la ventana como esperando a que alguien se apareciera pero no ocurría.

-Gracias. Dije

-No hay porque. Dijo pero no podía con la cara de tristeza que tenia

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada

-Entonces díselo a tu cara porque me está diciendo lo contrario

-Es que él siempre en el castillo se aparecía en mi balcón y nos íbamos a jugar en el bosque o corríamos en la plaza.

-Ya han pasado 7 años, supéralo.

-No entiendes, él era mi mejor amigo, con él compartí muchas cosas y muchos momentos felices o mis únicos momentos felices ya que acuérdate que no podíamos salir del castillo.

-Ya cálmate y vamos al baile que se nos hace tarde.

Aparecimos en el salón principal, había guirnaldas por todas partes, un candelabro en medio del techo, varias mesas con diferentes comidas y sodas y por todas las esquinas había globos y lo mejor de todo, no había chaperones.

Cuando entraron los del otro colegio fue primero un destello y luego estaban volando en círculos en el techo sobre unos dragones pequeños lanzando chispitas de colores desde sus varitas y luego elegían a sus parejas e iban volando hasta ellas, saltaban desde la altura y hacían una pose cool al caer.

P.O.V de Miranda

Fui a una de las mesas, me serví una de las sodas y mientras pensaba en mi mejor amigo me choque con un chico de la otra escuela quien se puso como loco porque se me derramó la soda en él, se mancho todo y casi me lanza un hechizo si no fuera porque salí corriendo, cuando gire en una esquina él estaba allí, estaba aterrorizada, me detuve y volví a correr, me lanzó un hechizo y me quemó una parte de la falda del vestido (por cierto es color morado), después de unos pasos más escuche como si algo hubiera caído al suelo, me detuve y me volteé.

Estaba mi persecutor tirado en el suelo inconsciente y detrás de él con una varita en mano estaba un muchacho que por la poca luz que salía de la ventana y la escasa cantidad de luz en el corredor no podía distinguir quien era.

-Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Dijo el sujeto aproximándose lentamente

-Eres… No pude terminar cuando el muchacho me dijo:

-Sí.

-Sí, eres tú, solo una persona en el mundo sabría a que me refiero. Dije emocionada corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que estoy aquí por el baile o acaso me equivoque de día.

-No sea así, no has cambiado en nada.

-Creo que si he cambiado, han pasado 7 años desde la última vez que nos vimos o sigo teniendo cara de bebe. Dijo señalándose la cara

- Sigues siendo igual, siempre has sido un bromista o más bien un tarado.

-Oye, cálmate creo que por lo menos merezco un gracias.

-¡PERDÓN!, yo no necesitaba de tu ayuda.

-Obviamente si me necesitabas.

-Claro que no.

-Deja de ser tan testaruda.

Me acerqué a él, lo miré como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada y le pegué una cachetada y me fui.

P.O.V de Jasmine

Después de un rato me aburrí y salí del salón principal, al salir vi a un chico recostado sobre una de las paredes, parecía enojado y al mismo tiempo triste, como si estuviera indeciso para ir a buscar a alguien. Me acerqué y noté quien era en realidad:

-Hola, creo que te he visto antes.

-Hola, creo que sí. Dijo

-¿Cómo te va Ethan?

-No tan bien.

-¿Por qué?

Me enseño la mejilla y noté que tenía toda una mano totalmente marcada en el rostro.

-Oohh, que sabroso golpe te dio mi hermana, jaja.

-¿Cómo supiste que fue ella?

-Reconozco su mano.

-La heriste

-No dije nada malo, o eso creo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero debes hacerlo.

-No, no debo lo que pasó ese día solo nos concierne a tu hermana y a mí.

- Pues no me importa.

-Lastima, no te diré nada. Dijo mientras se iba

P.O.V de Miranda

Avances del próximo capítulo:

-No fue mi intención que nada de esto pasara.

Más tarde:

-Usted está castigada…

Después:

-¿Que encontraste?

-¿Que fue eso?

-Ethan, debemos hablar…

**Sakura-fan**: el próximo capítulo me tomara alrededor de 2 días así que estén atentos pero quizá me tome menos tiempo

**Jas**: Esto esta interesante pero ¿Qué dirá el público?

**Sakura-fan**: Que raro que no estás peleando o me llevas la contraria.

**Jas**: No te acostumbres…

**Sakura-fan**: Ya vas de nuevo, apuesto a que no puedes pasar 5 minutos sin pelear conmigo.

**Jas**: No lo resisto, porque demoras tanto en escribir un capítulo.

**Sakura-fan**: Ya cállate

**Sakura-fan y Jas**: Comenten


	3. ¿Qué es ese objeto?

**Sakura-fan**: Hola a todos, bueno este capítulo es… no sé cómo describirlo así que tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes mismos…

**Claire**: Vamos, aunque sea dales una pista.

**Sakura-fan**: Esta bien, en este capítulo Ethan y Jas tienen unos problemas pero…

**Jas**: ya para, no se lo cuentes todo

**Sakura-fan:** ¡Decídanse!

**Jas y Claire**: No

**Sakura-fan, Jas y Claire**: Disfruten

¿Qué es ese objeto?

Me quede parada viendo como se alejaba, en ese momento me daban ganas de agarrar cualquier objeto y lanzárselo pero no había nada a mi alcance por desgracia, me aleje de allí y fui a buscar a Jas, al dar una vuelta por el pasillo me choque contra un hombre, diría que es como 2 cabezas más alto que yo ya que al chocarnos le pegue en el pecho y me iba a caer al piso cuando él me agarro la mano y cuando abrí los ojos supe que era otro viejo amigo pero esta vez era mi amigo, con el cual nunca tuve un dilema como ese.

Lo abrase y me tuve que despedir ya que Jas debe de estar devastada, tampoco era mi "mejor" amigo o mi amigo del alma, al llegar a la habitación, Jas estaba mirando la ventana supongo que recordando viejos tiempos.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?

-Devastada

-No, te equivocas, estoy más feliz que nunca. Dijo convincentemente mientras caminaba por la habitación

-No lo niegues.

-No lo estoy negando, solo te estoy diciendo que no estoy devastada, ni triste, ni desolada ni otra palabra como esa.

-Está bien.

*knock*knock* El ruido provino de la ventana me acerque y vi que Ethan estaba en la ventana sobre una escalera.

P.O.V de Miranda

-Jas, ven acá. Dijo Miranda

Me acerqué y vi que Ethan estaba en la ventana, la abrí y Miranda salió de la habitación para darnos privacidad.

-Puedo entrar.

-Depende, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero disculparme, quiero hablar de lo que paso.

-Está bien, entra.

Entró y cerró la ventana, nos sentamos en mi cama y él me dijo:

-Lamento lo que dije y me merecía lo que me hiciste, pero no quiero perder esta amistad.

-Yo tampoco y no debí haber reaccionado así.

Yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos, pero de repente puso su mano sobre la mía, creo que me había puesto roja, mi corazón latía a mil por minuto, subí la mirada y vi en sus ojos que todo lo que había pasado ya estaba olvidado, fue acercando poco a poco su cara y justo cuando parecía que me iba a besar entró abruptamente la directora y sacó a Ethan y me dijo que mañana pasara por su oficina, estoy segura que estoy metida en un gran lio, al irse la directora, espere unos segundos y fui a buscar a Ethan.

Revise varios lugares pero lo encontré en una esquina sentado en el piso en un pasillo sin salida. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste antes?

-No puedo decirlo.

-Vamos, somos amigos, dime.

-Cuando tú y yo nos escapábamos (ella de su castillo y él de su casa, él salía de su casa por su ventana e iba al balcón de Jas y se iban de allí) un día saliendo de mi casa me atacaron los guardias del castillo y me prohibieron volver a verte y si lo hacía me iban a matar y a mis padres.

-Oh. Eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento, tenía él la mirada baja y yo también.

-Pero volví, porque ya no tengo nada que perder, mis padres viajan y yo estoy aquí.

-Pero ¿Por qué te dejaron solo?

-No lo saben, ellos tienen una copia mágica de mí y no se van a dar cuenta por un largo tiempo.

Le agarré la mano y lo lleve hasta el baile, la canción que había era un vals, él me agarró de la cintura con una mano y con la otra agarró mi mano y mi otra mano la puse en su hombro, había muchas parejas y por lo visto hasta Miranda bailaba con un chico mientras Patty jugaba con otros niños chiquitos.

Lástima que pocos minutos después se tuvieron que ir. Después de eso me fui a mi cuarto y de allí a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la oficina de la directora y me dijo un sermón que no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido y me dijo que como castigo debía de limpiar la biblioteca. Salí de allí y fui a la biblioteca donde me entregaron los materiales de limpieza para que comenzara mi castigo.

Después de limpiar los estantes, por fin solo me faltaba 1, me subí a una escalera para poder terminar ya que solo me faltaba limpiar la parte superior, al terminar de limpiar una parte de este pude distinguir con claridad un pergamino o lo que parecía serlo escondido en la suciedad, lo cogí y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, terminé y fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Hable con Miranda y Patty para que lo viéramos juntas y de repente se escucharon unos sonidos en la ventana, la abrí y Ethan entró.

-Miren lo que encontré en la biblioteca.

-Hay que traga libros, oye, creo que a nadie le interesa un aburrido libro. Exclamó Ethan

-No soy una traga libros y no es un libro y si no quieres saber vete por donde viniste.

-Tampoco es para que me trates así.

Abrimos el pergamino y de repente se apagaron las luces y en el pergamino brillaron una palabras:"Ya lo abriste, no podrás desistir y lo que haya lo tendrás que descubrir y al que se lo digas desaparecerá de aquí." Cuando desparecieron las palabras se encendieron las luces.

-Qué pérdida de tiempo. Dijo Ethan

-¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunté

-Porque es obvio que es mentira.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mentira?

-Porque no existen los tesoros enterrado ni nada de eso, son cuentos infantiles.

-Que mente tan cerrada tienes.

-¿Entonces vamos a buscarlo?

-Me parece bien ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

-Está bien. Dijeron Miranda y Patricia al mismo tiempo

-Pero lo que no se, es que dice aquí. Dije

-Déjame ver…Es el idioma de los elfos. Dijo Ethan

-Pero no conocemos a nadie que lo hable.

-Yo, si. Dijo Miranda

-¿Quién es?

-Claire.

-Claire, no es un elfo.

-Sí lo es y te lo voy a demostrar.

P.O.V de Jasmine

Fin del capítulo 3

Avances del próximo capítulo:

-Te lo dije.

-No se lo digan a nadie.

Más tarde:

-Les voy a enseñar un pasadizo.

-Aquí hay más libros que en la biblioteca.

-No saquen nada de aquí o podemos morir.

**Sakura-fan**: Bueno, aquí lo tienen, creo que justo a tiempo.

**Jas:** Si, creo que si lo hiciste a tiempo.

**Claire**: Pues yo creo que no.

**Sakura-fan**: Claire deja de ser tan negativa.

**Claire**: No soy negativa, soy sincera.

**Jas**: Lo que digas.

**Sakura-fan, Jas y Claire**: ¡Comenten!


	4. Empieza la busqueda

**Sakura-fan**: Hola, espero que les guste mi fic, me gustaría que escribieran más reviews pero bueno que se le va hacer jaja, no he podido subir mi fic porque he estado algo ocupada en estos días, pero aquí lo tienen.

**Jas**: Totalmente de acuerdo

**Sakura-fan**: Que milagro.

**Jas**: No comiences

**Sakura-fan y Jas**: Disfruten

Empieza la búsqueda

Ethan se fue después de eso, Jas y yo fuimos a ver a Claire a su habitación, tocamos la puerta como 3 veces y cuando íbamos a irnos ella abrió, nos invitó a pasar y ya adentro Jas dijo:

-Mi hermana cree que eres un elfo ¿podrías decirle que no lo eres para que acabemos con esto de una vez?

-Si lo soy.

-¿Perdón? Creo que no escuche bien ¿Dijiste que eres un elfo?

-Si escuchaste bien, soy un elfo como ya te dije anteriormente. Dijo Claire retirándose el pelo de su oreja puntiaguda (característica de los elfos) dejándola a simple vista

-Oh mi Dios. Dijo Jas

-¡Te lo dije! Dije

-No, tú no me dijiste nada.

-No empieces con eso, sabes que te lo dije.

-No viene al caso.

-Sí viene al caso, deja de molestarme con eso.

-Ya, no des lata…Claire, ¿Qué dice aquí? Dijo Jas mostrándole el mapa

-Bueno, este idioma es de mis antepasados, no lo conozco muy bien pero en la biblioteca hay libros que enseñan ese idioma.

-Bueno, enséñanoslo.

-Un momento, pero cuando lo abrimos decía que si se lo mostrábamos a alguien esa persona desaparecía. Dije

-No desaparecí, porque los elfos hicieron este mapa así que no hay problema en que un elfo lo lea ya que no podemos descubrirlo eso es solo para los magos o bueno no sé cómo decirlo para personas sin orejas puntiagudas creo. Dijo Claire riéndose

-¿Por qué nadie sabe que eres un elfo? Dijo Jas

-Creo que no tengo que decirle mis secretos a todo el mundo.

-Lo siento.

-Mira, aquí si se enteran que soy un elfo nadie va a querer volver a hablarme ya que los elfos tienen mala fama.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si mueven sus pies y vamos hasta la biblioteca? Dije

P.O.V de Miranda

Fuimos hasta la biblioteca y cerca del último estante donde encontré el mapa había una parte de la pared que era un gris pálido y el resto de la pared era blanco (no era mucho la diferencia) y Claire apoyo su mano allí y lo empujo hacia atrás, se iba deslizando ese recuadro lentamente hasta que escuchamos un clic y el recuadro se empezó a deslizar hacia el frente, acto seguido una parte de la "pared" comenzó a subir lentamente dejando al descubierto una especie de túnel.

Entramos por él y en las paredes tenía unos extraños símbolos muy parecidos a los del mapa.

-¿Qué dice aquí? Preguntó Miranda

-Allí dice que si te llevas algo lo vas a lamentar. Dijo Claire

-¿Qué pasa si nos llevamos algo?

-Posible mente algo nos mate allí dentro y nunca encuentren nuestros cadáveres así que no te lleves nada.

Miranda tragó saliva y continuo por el sinuoso camino. Poco después llegamos a una habitación que parecía no haber sido visitada en siglos, habían velas y antorchas en las paredes y había libros apilados en el suelo y también había algo semejante a una mesa y unas sillas.

-Las voy a ayudar con una condición.

-¿Cuál? Dijimos Miranda y yo simultáneamente

-Yo las voy a acompañar en la búsqueda.

-Está bien. Dije

-Guao, eso fue rápido, pensé que lo iban a pensar mejor.

-¿Pensar qué? Si te decimos que no, no nos ayudas y si te decimos que sí, si nos ayudas y necesitamos tu ayuda así que sí.

Después de cómo una hora recogimos nuestras cosas, pero al Miranda poner un pie en el túnel este empezó a temblar, se apagaron las luces y cuando se encendieron todos los libros se convirtieron en arena y de las paredes se abrieron unos cuadros y adentro de ellos había unos tubos de más o menos 10 mm y salieron flechas de ellos. Por suerte solo nos corto un poco pero no se nos enterró ninguno, al acabarse las flechas salió un humo de los tubos.

-No lo respiren, es veneno.

Y del túnel empezaron a salir unos monstruos con cabeza de león y cuerpo de zombi. Fuimos retrocediendo de espalda lentamente hasta que llegamos a la pared, Claire se volteó y revisó la pared y parece que descubrió un interruptor ya que la pared donde estábamos apoyadas desapareció haciéndonos caer por un tobogán, pero a pesar de estarnos deslizando por eso, esas cosas nos estaban pisando los talones.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Dije

-Cuando salgamos corran, ellos son muy lentos así que los vamos a perder rápido. Exclamó Claire

Caímos y comenzamos a correr, al cabo de un rato lo perdimos. Nos sentamos en el piso a descansar.

-¿Dónde estamos? Dijo Miranda sin aliento

-Creo que en la parte trasera del colegio. Dije

-¿Quién rayos sacó un libro? Dijo Claire molesta al recobrar el aliento

-Sin que esto admita que fui yo, no es momento del dedo acusador, no podemos regresar al colegio ya que está cerrado y si aparecemos el fin de semana nos vamos a ganar tremendo castigo, que tal si vamos por el tesoro desde ahora. Dijo Miranda

-Está bien, pero hay que ir por Ethan y por Patricia. Dije

-Está bien, pero ve tú, me da miedo volver a entrar allí.

-Pero si no voy a ir a ningún lado. Dije mientras sacaba mi celular de mi bolsillo y le enviaba un mensaje a Ethan

-No debe tardar. Dije

P.O.V de Jasmine

Fin del capítulo 4

Avances del siguiente capítulo:

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

-Lo siento, había transito en el pasillo.

-Qué excusa tan barata.

Más tarde

-shhh, no hagan ningún sonido.

Después

-Vengan, aquí están.

-¡Corran!

**Sakura-fan**: Bueno aquí se acaba este capítulo, espero que les guste y sigan leyendo mi fic.

**Claire**: No se te ocurrió nada más bobo.

**Sakura-fan**: Ya cállate

**Claire:** No quiero

**Sakura-fan y Claire**: Comenten


	5. Pero ¿Qué pasó aquí?

**Sakura-fan:** Gracias por sus comentarios y aunque no sigue la trama del anime me gusta ver que hay personas que les gusta y para lo que no lo han leído creo que deberían darle una oportunidad.

**Jas**: Bueno, en parte tienes razón pero a mí me gustaría que comenten mas =D

**Sakura-fan**: Bueno en eso tienes razón.

**Claire**: Que milagro verlas a las 2 sin pelear, creo que es la primera vez

**Sakura-fan**: Tranquila, en el próximo capítulo va a comenzar la guerra entre nosotras de nuevo.

**Claire:** Yo y mi enorme bocota =(

**Sakura-fan, Jas y Claire**: Disfrútenlo

Pero ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Nos sentamos en el piso a esperarlos, al cabo de varias horas Ethan apareció, corrí a abrazarlo y Claire se aclaró la garganta para que nos diéramos cuenta que había personas además de nosotros dos, nos separamos de golpe y Miranda dijo:

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

-Lo siento, había transito en el pasillo y no pude llegar más rápido.

-¡Que excusa tan barata!

-Ya, no se pongan a pelear. ¿Y Patricia? Pregunté

-No puede ser, ¡se me olvido!

-¿Cómo se te va a olvidar traerla?

-Me crees tan estúpido para olvidarla. Dijo Ethan mientras Patricia salía de entre los arbustos y corría a abrazarme y luego a Miranda.

-No me asustes así. Dije mientras le pegaba en la cabeza a Ethan

-Haz silencio. Dijo Ethan

-Tú no me mandas.

Ethan me tapó la boca, escuche unos pasos en la lejanía, Ethan le hizo seña a las otras para que se escondieran y me quito la mano de la boca, me agarró el brazo y me llevó a los arbustos. Inmediatamente aparecieron unos guardias y se detuvieron al frente de dónde Ethan y yo estábamos ocultos, no podía creerlo, habían pasado si acaso una hora cuando nos ausentamos que no creía posible la rapidez con la que mandaron a los guardias a buscarnos.

-¿Tú, crees que haya desaparecido? Dijo uno de los guardias

-No lo creo, pero creo que sus padres las van a castigar de por vida. Dijo el otro

Al escuchar eso apoye una mano atrás de mi y rompí una ramita, para mi desgracia me escucharon los guardias, Ethan se paró del suelo, me agarró de la muñeca y salió corriendo.

-¡Vengan, ya los encontramos! Gritaron los guardias llamando a sus compañeros

Nos escondimos detrás de un árbol y poco a poco escuchamos como se acercaban, por suerte Claire y mis hermanas no las encontraron.

Escuchamos a uno decir:

-Creo que vi algo.

Sabíamos que se estaban acercando al árbol.

-Piensa algo. Le dije a Ethan

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque a mí no se me ocurre nada.

Ethan salió de detrás del árbol, haciéndome salir a mi también.

-Deténganse y pongan las manos en alto.

Ethan sacó una navaja del bolsillo y me la puso en el cuello y dijo:

-Bajen sus armas ahora mismo o ella muere.

Al escuchar eso todo mi cuerpo se tensó. El guardia colocó su arma en el piso.

-Muy bien, ahora no quiero que nos sigan o la mataré.

Ethan caminó de espaldas todavía poniendo la navaja en mi cuello para asegurarse de que el guardia no recogiera el arma y lo matara si le daba la espada. Me quitó las navaja del cuello y me agarró la mano y salimos corriendo, cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos nos sentamos a descansar, Ethan todavía tenía mi mano agarrada.

-Me prestas mi mano para enviarle un mensaje a Claire. Le dije con tono de burla

Dicho esto él se sorprendió y me soltó la mano rápido, creo que se avergonzó, le envié un mensaje a Claire sobre el lugar en el que estábamos. Cada minuto que pasaba se hacía interminable, no encontraba tema de conversación y supongo que él no tenía ganas de hablar.

Él se paró de la roca e inmediatamente regrese a la realidad.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño.

-¿Aquí no hay baños?

-Está bien, si no sabes lo que quise decir con eso, voy a regar un arbusto.

-Ohh.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, acaso me quieres acompañar?

-No, qué asco.

-No voy a estar muy lejos, si te pasa algo solo grita.

Después de un rato de que Ethan se fuera, vi un saltamontes, este saltaba hacia donde estaba yo, pero no le hice caso, en un salto este aterrizo sobre mi pierna y di un grito e Ethan vino corriendo, yo saltaba como loca y el insecto saltó a mi brazo.

-¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! Gritaba

-¡Cálmate! Que así como estas no te lo puedo quitar.

Me quedé quieta y cuando el intentó quitármelo el insecto se acercó más a mí y no pude evitar agitar el brazo para que se cayera y por accidente le pegué donde ya se imaginaran…Tenía los ojos tan fuertemente cerrados que no me había dado cuenta de que el bichito ya se había ido y que había golpeado a Ethan donde un chico menos va a querer un golpe, cuando los abrí Ethan estaba tirado en el suelo , yo me asusté por verlo así y me agaché para ver que estuviera bien.

Lo empecé a empujar un poquito diciendo:

-Ethan, estas bien.

-E…so…cre…creo

Lo ayude a pararse pero al intentarlo nos caímos los dos al suelo, curiosamente caí al lado de él.

-Jas, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Preguntó Claire

-No es lo que parece. Dije parándome

Ethan se paró como pudo y le contamos a Claire lo sucedido.

-Voy a hacer como que les creo. Dijo Claire con un tono de picardía

-Es la verdad. Dijo Ethan

-¿Dónde están Miranda y Patricia? Dije

-No deben tardar.

Luego de eso llegaron Miranda y Patricia.

-Según el mapa creo que debemos ir hasta un lago creo y allí va a ver una prueba que habrá que pasar.

Caminamos alrededor de 2 horas, estaba exhausta cuando por fin llegamos hasta un pueblito, allí compramos unas maletas, unas toallas, comida y trajes de baño. (Obviamente, todos tenían la intención de bañarnos en el lago antes de continuar)

Continuamos caminando y tiempo después llegamos hasta el lago, después de ponernos los trajes de baño, cada uno se cambio lejos de los otros, excepto Patricia que la ayudé a ponerse el vestido de baño; nos metimos en el lago.

P.O.V. de Jasmine

Fin del capítulo 5

Avances del próximo capítulo:

-Qué raro, Jas no sube.

Más tarde

-¿Sabes RCP?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces que esperas, que el cielo se tiña de rosa.

-Te dije que le dieras RCP no que la besaras.

**Sakura-fan**: Bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo 5

**Claire**: No puedes decir algo más.

**Sakura-fan**: No me molestes.

**Claire: **Que aburrida eres.

**Sakura-fan:** ¡Que mala eres!

**Claire**: No, no soy mala, solo digo la verdad.

**Sakura-fan y Claire**: Comenten


	6. Problemas en el lago

**Sakura-fan:** Hola a todos, bueno, aquí tienen el capitulo 6, espero que les guste.

**Claire:** Que bien, pero que aburridoooo

**Sakura-fan**: No es aburrido y ya deja de molestarme y deja tu pesimismo y sonríele a la vida, no te entiendo, a veces me tratas bien y otras me tratas mal.

**Claire**: Y si no me da la gana

**Jas**: Sakura-fan, debes dejar de ser tan débil y hazte la fuerte por lo menos.

**Sakura-fan**: No se vale me atacan las 2.

**Jas y Claire**: Sí, en realidad es cierto.

**Sakura-fan, Jas y Claire**: Disfruten el capitulo

Problemas en el manantial

Nos bañamos en el lago, el agua no estaba ni fría ni caliente o sea que estaba agradable. Ethan se estaba divirtiendo mucho, me fui al fondo para tener un poco de paz y poder pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y como mi vida había cambiado tan drásticamente, hasta que una rara planta se agarró de mi pie e intenté soltarme, pero no pude intente subir pero estaba en el fondo como a 12 metros de profundidad o bueno no se, no traía en ese momento algo para medir, pero con la desesperación de subir cada vez sentía que estaba más en el fondo.

Cada segundo que pasaba sentía que se me acababa más el aire y cada vez me sentía más débil, me acerqué a mi pie e intenté zafarme pero cada vez que intentaba sacarme del pie la molesta planta y se me enterraba mas en el pie, causándome un horrible dolor.

-Que forma de morir. Pensé y quedé inconsciente, supongo que por la falta de aire o lo exhausta que estaba de tanto luchar.

P.O.V de Jasmine

Sabía que Jas se fue al fondo del lago, pero tenía tiempo que no subía así que me empecé a preocupar, me acerqué como pude a Claire, quien estaba entretenida mirando al espacio*.

-Jas no sube desde hace rato. Claire regresó en si al decir esto

P.O.V de Miranda

Me sumergí y vi que Jas estaba en el fondo del lago desmayada. La agarré e intenté subirla pero había algo que me detenía, noté que en su pie la estaba sujetando una extraña planta. La deje porque me faltaba el aire y subí a la superficie.

-Jas está atrapada. Dije

Ethan se sumergió y yo también, yo la agarré, él, que tenía su varita a la mano, la deshizo con solo un movimiento, la subimos los dos y la pusimos en el césped.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡No respira! Dijo Ethan

-¿Sabes RCP? Pregunté

-Sí. Respondió

-Bueno y que esperas que el cielo se tiña de rosa.

El comenzó a hacer el RCP pero después de un rato eso ya no parecía RCP.

-¡Te dije RCP! ¡No que la besaras! Dije

Pero como que no me hizo caso, me dieron ganas de coger un balde de agua fría y echárselo encima pero dónde encontraba un balde en ese momento, Jas reacciono después de un rato, vio a Ethan besándola y al Ethan ver que Jas reaccionaba y tenía los ojos abiertos se despegó rápido de ella, se sonrojo, se paró, se alejó y se sentó a ver a Patricia salpicar en el lago ya que Miranda se había salido.

Busqué una toalla y se la di a Jas, la cual se la puso, se paró y se sentó al lado de Ethan.

P.O.V de Claire

Cuando me senté a su lado no sabía qué hacer o que decir, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

-Gra…gra…gracias. Tartamudee

_Vamos, sabes que te gusta, dile algo…_Yo ya conocía a esa impertinente vocecita, creo que ya deben saber quién es… Exacto… Mi consciencia, que hacía aparición cuando nadie la llamaba, a mí gustarme Ethan, NO PUEDE SER, es casi como mi hermano, nos criamos juntos, debe haber otra explicación.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-Me preguntó

Yo solo asentí, escuché un ruido en uno de los arbustos y vi de reojo la cabeza de Claire asomándose. ¡Como se atrevía a espiarnos! Así que se me ocurrió algo para vengarme.

-Ethan.

-Dime.

-¡Bésame!

-¡Qué! Dijo sonrojándose un poquito

Pero le hice una seña para que me siguiera el juego, creo que también se dio cuenta de que Claire nos veía. Se acercó lentamente a mí, me agarró por la cintura y fue acercando su cara a la mía hasta que nuestros labios estaban a unos milímetros de distancia…

**(Sakura-fan**: ¡Beso!, ¡beso!, ¡beso!

**Miranda:** No interrumpas el fanfic

**Sakura-fan (gotita estilo anime)**: lo siento, no lo resistí, jaja**)**

P.O.V de Jasmine

**Fin del capítulo 6 **

Avances del próximo capítulo:

-Sabía que estabas escondida en los arbustos

-No me engañes te gusta.

-Deja de engañarte sola

-No me estoy engañando, sabes que es cierto.

-No molestes

-No molesto, solo digo la pura verdad.

Más tarde:

-Bueno abra que acampar aquí.

**Sakura-fan**: Lo siento por dejarlo así pero quería darle algo de suspenso.

**Claire:** Creo que se te olvida algo

**Sakura-fan**: Tienes razón, quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios a: **X-XLupithaX-X**, **Angelzk** y a** Gatt-chan **por sus comentarios ya que son los que me motivan para seguir escribiendo y también quiero darle las gracias a mi prima **hina05** que me ha ayudado un poquito con este fanfic y me apoyo para crearlo.

**Claire y Sakura-fan**: Bueno, esperamos que sigan leyendo este fanfic, aquí está el capítulo 6 y escriban mas reviews

**Sakura-fan**: Por cierto, al decir que estaba mirando al espacio me refería a que ella estaba absorta de todo lo que pasaba, o sea estaba como en su propio mundo, por cierto, quisiera ser que piensan ustedes, llegaran a besarse? o no?


	7. El Primer Amor Nunca Se Olvida

**Sakura-fan: **Jaja, en el capítulo anterior me equivoqué en el nombre, en realidad, es: "Problemas en el lago."

**Jas:** solo tú cometes esos errores jaja.

**Claire**: Tienes razón

**Sakura-fan**: Ya veo que las dos solo se unen para criticarme.

**Jas y Claire**: Cierto xD

**Sakura-fan, Jas y Claire**: Disfruten el capítulo

El primer amor nunca se olvida

Cuando estábamos como a un milímetro de que nuestros labios se encontraran, escuche el ruido proveniente de los arbustos donde se encontraba Claire, eso hizo que nos volteáramos y vimos como Claire tenía la cabeza asomada por los arbustos y al vernos se volvió a esconder, nos acercamos a los arbustos y me asomé por encima del arbusto y le dije:

-¡Sabía que estabas escondida en los arbustos! ¡Cómo te atreves a espiarnos!

-No los estaba espiando.

P.O.V de Jasmine

Jas y Ethan me miraban con miradas asesinas.

-No mientas. Dijo Ethan

-No miento, enserio. Mentí, ojala hubiera llevado cámara

Ethan decidió dejarlo por la paz e irse a cambiar.

Me paré del suelo y le dije a Jas:

-Buenoo…

-¿Bueno que? Me dijo

-No te hagas, ¿lo ibas a besar en serio? Dije con una sonrisa pícara

-Por favor, yo besarlo a él, no sueñes, era todo fingido.

-No es cierto, sabes que te gusta, ¿Por qué no lo admites?

-No voy a admitir algo que no es cierto.

-Está bien. Dije no muy convencida

Después de que nos cambiamos y nos pusimos otra ropa que compramos en el pueblito, Ethan nos dijo:

-Bueno, ya esta anocheciendo así que acamparemos aquí hoy.

Hicimos una fogata con varias ramas que encontramos por los alrededores, nos sentamos en el suelo.

P.O.V. de Claire

-Estoy aburrida. Dije

-Yo se que podemos hacer. Dijo Claire

-¿Qué cosa? Pregunto Ethan

-Juguemos verdad o reto. Dijo Claire con una sonrisa traviesa

-Está bien. Dijo Miranda

**(Sakura-fan: **¿Y Patricia?

**Miranda:** Te he dicho que no interrumpas el fanfic, pero cierto, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?**)**

-¿Y Patricia?-Pregunte al notar que mi pequeña hermana no se encontraba cerca.

-Voy a buscarla. Dijo Miranda mientras se paraba

-Muy bien, ¿Quién empieza?-Pregunto Claire

-¡Yo!, Claire, ¿Verdad o reto? Dije

-Verdad.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-No, mi turno, Ethan, ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto

-Mmm…Te reto a que beses a Jas.

-¡Que! Dijimos Ethan y yo simultáneamente

-Ya me oyeron, es un reto, así que debes cumplirlo.

Hubo una pausa incomoda, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, desearía que él nunca hubiera dicho reto, cada segundo que pasa se me hace eterno.

**(Sakura-fan**: Muy bien que te fascino la idea Jas, no lo ocultes.

**Miranda**: ¡Deja de interrumpir el fanfic!

**Sakura-fan**: Y si no quiero.

**Miranda** (Cogió mi oreja y me sentó en mi compu para que continúe el capítulo)**)**

-Ya no se pueden escapar de esta, así que, bésense. Dijo Claire con una sonrisa traviesa

-Se fue acercando cada vez más a mí, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, empezó a acercar su cara a mí.

-Espera un minutito. Le dije a Ethan y me voltee la cabeza a donde estaba Claire.

-No intentes escaparte del beso. Dijo Claire

-No lo intentó, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué estas obsesionada porque Ethan me bese?

-No estoy obsesionada y quiero que se den cuenta de que ambos se gustan.

-No me gusta.

-Jas tiene razón, solo somos amigos. Dijo Ethan con un tono triste

-Bueno, no me importa, bésense y punto.

Ethan y yo nos miramos y fuimos acercando nuestros rostros hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, fue un beso lleno de cómo magia y dulzura, poco a poco nos separamos y Claire traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había logrado su cometido, nos besamos pero ninguno quiso decirle lo que sentimos. ¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! Claire no logró su cometido, él no me gusta, ella solo logró que nos besáramos pero es rotundamente IMPOSIBLE que le guste a Ethan y viceversa.

-Bueno, logré mi cometido. Dijo Claire levantándose del suelo

-Espera un momento. Dije mientras la perseguía y nos alejábamos de Ethan

-¿Qué? Pregunto

-No lograste tu cometido, no me gusta, ¡Cuántas veces te lo debo decir!

-Por Dios, Jas, tú sabes que disfrutaste ese beso.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sabía hasta que vi que no me desmentiste.

Yo y mi enorme boca, _ves, Claire ya lo sabe, no te engañes más, tú sabes lo que estas sintiendo, eso que sentiste en el beso se le llama AMOR, Sabes que te gusta desde pequeña, a mí no me engañas. _Genial, mi estúpida consciencia tenía que hacer aparición, me sacudí la cabeza intentando sacarme esos pensamientos.

-Sí, tienes razón, disfrute ese beso, pero fue un beso común y corriente, como cuando tu besaste a… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Dijiste que no ibas a volver hablar de eso.

Por fin, me zafé de esta, debo cuidar mejor lo que digo.

Me alejé del lugar dónde estábamos ella y yo y nos sentamos cerca de la fogata, Ethan parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos, porque creo que no se dio cuenta de que Claire y yo nos volvimos a sentar.

**(Sakura-fan**: Por cierto, dónde están Miranda y Patricia

**Jas:** No se, todos nos olvidamos de ella, jaja.

**Sakura-fan**: Pobrecitas, las dejaron en el olvido, jaja.**)**

Poco después llegaron Miranda y Patricia.

-¿Dónde estaban? Pregunte

-Estábamos en el bosque, nos entretuvimos viendo las estrellas.

Tenían razón, el cielo estaba hermoso, se podían ver todas las estrellas con claridad, pero no estaba la luna así que era luna nueva.

Al ver tan hermoso panorama se me escapo un suspiro.

-¿Piensas en Ethan? Me preguntó Claire en el oído

Eso provocó que me sonrojara, definitivamente estoy loca, no sé porque me sonroje, ni siquiera estaba pensando en él.

-Ya no es necesario que me respondas, tu cara me lo dice todo. Me dijo Claire en el oído

-¡Claire, que cosas dices, no es cierto y tú lo sabes! Grité, para mi desgracia Ethan me escuchó

-¿Qué no es cierto? Preguntó él

-Jas dice que no es cierto que a ella… No pudo finalizar ya que le tape la boca, le sonreí pero esa sonrisa era más bien una sonrisa nerviosa (gotita estilo anime) y me alejé con ella tapándole la boca

P.O.V. de Jasmine

Fin del capítulo 7

Avances del próximo capítulo:

-Ya llevamos mucho tiempo caminando, cuando llegaremos

-Ya casi llegamos

-¿Por qué le tapaste la boca a Claire? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-De nada.

-Vamos, dime somos amigos o no.

**Sakura-fan**: Hola a todos, bueno aquí llegó el final de este capítulo, no podré escribir en unos días ya que mi prima vino a Panamá y voy a ir con ella de shopping y luego a la piscina como hasta el jueves (o sea mañana y pasado) así que como el viernes estoy subiendo el capitulo 8 quizá el jueves si no estoy muy cansada.

**Jas**: Perooo… yo quiero que subas pronto el próximo capítulo .

**Sakura-fan**: No seas berrinchuda

**Jas**: Lo soy si me da la gana

**Sakura-fan**: Contigo no puedo -.-

**Sakura-fan y Jas**: Gracias por tu lindo comentario: **Angelzk** .

**Sakura-fan y Jas**: ¡Comenten!


	8. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

**Sakura-fan:** Buenas, aquí tienen el capitulo 8

**Jas**: Eso es todo?

**Sakura-fan**: Me podrías dejar hablar… quiero darle las gracias a todos los que han leído mi fanfic y este capítulo se lo dedico a mi prima sofiisunny que vino de Ecuador a Panamá por unos días, prima te quiero mucho ojala nos pudiéramos ver más a menudo (**sofiisunny**)

**Jas:** Que más?

**Sakura-fan**: Quien te entiende ¬¬

**Jas y Sakura-fan**: Disfruten el capi.

¿Cuál es la verdad?

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos escucharan le destape la boca.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre contarle eso? Dije

-¿Qué tiene? Me dijiste que no te gusta. Dijo Claire

-No me gusta, pero si le hubieras dicho el hubiera creído que si me gusta.

-Entonces si te gusta.

-No me gusta-_Si te gusta. _Otra vez mi conciencia

-¿Segura?

-Si- _No_

-¿Por qué eso no me suena muy convincente?

-Que no me gusta, ¿Cuántas veces te lo debo decir?- _Puedes intentar convencerla a ella pero a ti nunca te vas a convencer…_

-Bueno, dejémoslo así.

Ethan se acercó a nosotras.

-Me tengo que ir. Dijo Claire mientras se iba

-Traidora. Dije por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste? Dijo Ethan

-Nada. Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Por qué le tapaste la boca a Claire y se alejaron?

-Nada- _No le vas a poder mentir de por vida._

Dicho esto me fui caminando para evitar que me preguntara otra cosa hasta que me agarró del brazo y me volteo quedando cara a cara. Me sonroje un poquito, ni siquiera sé porque,_ si sabes, te gusta,_ no me gusta y no, no sé porque me sonroje cada vez estoy más loca.

Fue acercando su cara a la mía, me iba a besar, ¿Qué hago?, me solté como pude y salí corriendo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba totalmente roja.

Claire me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada.

-No estás así por nada.

-Ethan casi me besa.

-Que bien y ¿Lo dejaste?

-No mira, estoy corriendo para estar en mejor forma. Dije sarcásticamente

-¿Por qué no lo dejaste?

-Entré en pánico.

-O sea que si te gusta.

-Que no me gusta.

-Si te gusta.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que sí. Dicho esto me tapé la boca, debo elegir con más cuidado las palabras que digo.

-Ya lo admitiste.

-No me gusta- _Le acabas de decir que si y sabes que es cierto._

-Sí y lo sabes, así que deja de engañarte.

_Ves la unica que no entiende sus sentimientos eres tú._

Justamente llegó Ethan.

-Me debó ir. Dijo Claire, lo repito mi amiga es una traidora

-¿Qué te acaba de pasar? Me preguntó Ethan

-Nada, solo que me estas volviendo loca. Dije

Ethan sonrió de forma picara

-¿Y esa sonrisa qué?

-Te gusto.

-¡Que! Estas mal de la cabeza o que… Ya quisieras tu eso.

-Vamos solo admítelo.

-Porque debería admitir algo que no es cierto, a menos que yo te guste.

-Que… por favor…tú no me gustas.

-Tú eres SOLO mi AMIGO. Dije acentuando esas palabras

Me alejé de allí y me reuní con las otras.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté y para molestarlos los desperté. Cuando iba a despertar a Claire cogí un poquito del agua del lago y se la tiré en la cara.

-Me ahogo. Dijo asustada cuando se despertó

Me agaché y le dije:

-Ya me vengue.

Cuando desayunamos, abrimos el mapa y notamos que ya aparecía el lugar donde teníamos que ir.

-Creo que son como unos 1000 pasos al norte, o eso parece. Dijo Claire

Comenzamos a caminar

-¿Cuánto falta? Preguntó Miranda

-Lo que haga falta para llegar. Dijo Claire

-¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso?

-Está bien. Dijo Claire

Claire se sentó en el suelo, me senté a su lado.

-Ethan ayer quería que le dijera si me gustaba

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad.

-Que bien, le dijiste que te gusta.

-NOOOOO…. Le dije que no me gustaba.

Ethan se acercó a nosotras.

-Voy a hacer algo por allá. Dijo Claire y cuando se levantó la jale

-No, tú te quedas aquí.

-Tenemos que hablar a solas.

Fin del capítulo 8

Avances del siguiente capítulo:

-¿Por qué la besaste?

Más tarde

-Por fin llegamos

-Qué raro, aquí no hay nadie.

-No importa, vamos a explorar.

**Sakura-fan:** Lamento hacerlo tan corto pero tuve 0 imaginación jaja

**Jas**: Es obvio

**Sakura-fan**: Que mala… Grac prima por tu comentario** (sofiisunny**) y a **Nataome**

**Jas y Sakura-fan:** Comenten


	9. Mentiras y Engaños

**Sakura-fan:** Bueno aquí tienen el capi 9, espero que les guste…

**Jas: **¿Qué pasa en este capi?

**Sakura-fan**: No te lo voy a decir.

**Jas**: ¡Dime!

**Sakura-fan**: Es un S E C R E T O… por cierto:

_Aquí está hablando la conciencia_

**Jas y Sakura-fan**: disfruten el capitulo

Mentiras y engaños

Dicho lo anterior Claire se soltó y se fue. Ethan se sentó al lado mío, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo y mis mejillas ardían, espero que no lo note.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? Me preguntó

-Por nada-_porque te gusta._

-Tú no te sonrojas por nada

-¿De qué querías hablar? Dije para cambiar rápido el tema

-Mmm… pues ¿Quieres escaparte un rato?

-No estoy muy segura.

-Si no quieres no importa. Dijo mientras se paraba

Ethan fue dónde Claire y hablaron durante mucho rato.

-Creo que debemos almorzar aquí y luego continuamos. Dije

Todos asintieron, después de un rato.

-Miranda, haz visto a Claire.

-Sí, creo que fue deben estar cerca del rio que está un poco lejos de aquí pero si vas recto a la derecha no te pierdes.

Le hice caso a Miranda y al poco tiempo llegue al rio.

-¡CLAIRE! Gritaba para ver si me respondía

Pero no recibía respuesta, avance un poco mas y vi como Ethan y Claire se besaban, cada vez estoy más loca no sé porque pero mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, di unos pasos hacia atrás sin quitar la vista de ellos, deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla de la cual tarde o temprano me podía despertar, pise una ramita y vi como ellos me miraban entre asombrados y asustados; salí corriendo sin importarme sus gritos que decían que me detuviera, quería huir, quería despertarme de esa pesadilla .

Creo que me perdí, ya que no me importaba a donde fuera solo quería huir de aquella escena, corrí un poco más, me senté en el suelo, abrasé mis piernas y escondí mi cara en ellas mientras lloraba como una magdalena, sigo sin entender porque me dolía tanto, después de un rato deje de llorar y escuchaba las voces de Claire y Ethan que decían mi nombre, prefería perderme a tener que volver a verlos.

Camine en la dirección opuesta en la que se oían las voces, hasta que:

-¡Jas! Detente.

Sabía quién era… Claire…las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas pero esta vez de la rabia que me producía. Claire agarró el brazo y me volteo para que quedáramos cara a cara.

-¡Suéltame! Le dije mientras con furia liberaba mi brazo

-Jas debemos hablar. Me dijo

-No quiero volver a verte, me mentiste… Se acerco un paso más a mí y le grité- Aléjate de mí.

Me fui corriendo pero Claire me perseguía._ No puedes huir de tus sentimientos, enfréntalos, eso que viste lo pudiste haber malinterpretado, dales una oportunidad para explicarse._ Sacudía mi cabeza para callar a mi conciencia era imposible que lo hubiera malinterpretado, sabía lo que había visto y ella me mintió se la paso molestándome porque me gusta Ethan, que acabo de pensar, me equivoque se la paso molestándome diciendo que me gusta Ethan y ahora se besan, eso no se hacen las amigas, _Tu sabes que te gusta._

Continúe corriendo con la mirada baja, hasta que me choque con algo, al mirar vi que me había chocado con Ethan, el me miraba sorprendido, me alejé de él y volví a correr, hasta que me canse de correr y me tire de rodillas en el piso, cerré mis ojos y no podía sacar de mi mente aquella escena, las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, ya no sabía si eran más de dolor o eran de rabia, escuche los pasos de alguien, me apresure a pararme y volví a correr, sabía que no podía correr para siempre y en momentos desesperados se requieren de medidas desesperadas, así que me subí hasta la rama más alta de uno de los arboles.

_Puedes huir de ellos todo lo que quieras pero no puedes huirle a tus sentimientos…_Hasta cuando me seguirá atormentando mi conciencia…_El tiempo necesario para que aceptes tus sentimientos._

Claire y Ethan llegaron hasta el árbol donde me encontraba, ojala no se den cuenta de que estoy arriba del árbol.

-¿Dónde se habrá ido? Dijo Claire

-No sé, pero la cosa es que le vamos a decir. Contesto Ethan

-La verdad, que entre nosotros no hay nada y ese beso fue un accidente.

Seria en serio lo que están diciendo o sabrán que estoy acá arriba.

Flash Back:

-Vamos a recoger agua. Dijo Ethan

-Está bien.

Al llegar al río, era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, recogimos agua.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Dijo Ethan

-Sí, ¿regresamos?

-Sí.

Ethan dio un paso pero se tropezó y cayó donde me encontraba ocasionando que nos besáramos por accidente, ambos sabíamos que nada fue con intención pero justo en ese momento se oyó un ruido, nos separamos y vimos a Jas quien retrocedía lentamente hasta que salió corriendo.

-¡Jas! ¡Espera, no es lo que parece! Grito Ethan

-¡Jas! ¡Detente!

Y la comenzamos a perseguir.

Fin del Flash Back.

Así que eso fue lo que realmente sucedió, _te lo dije_, tu no molestes,pero ¿qué hare? Y más importante ¿cómo bajo? Y ¿cómo se si es verdad?

-¡Lo que dicen es cierto! Grité

Ellos se asustaron y miraron hacia arriba.

-Jas, me asustaste. Dijo Claire

-¿Es cierto? Insistí

-Cada palabra. Dijo Ethan un poco sonrojado

-¿Cómo subiste? Pregunto Claire

-Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas

-No tienes la más mínima idea ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Puedes bajar?

Me moví un poquito e intente bajar a la rama de abajo pero no pude

-No puedo, está muy alto

-Solo te pasa a ti.

-Quédate allí, vamos a ayudarte a bajar.

-No tengo otro lugar a donde ir, es mas ni siquiera me puedo mover.

-No repliques y haz caso.

-Ni que fueras mi jefa.

-Ya las dos no peleen. Dijo Ethan

-¡Tú no nos mandas! Le dijimos al mismo tiempo y estallamos a carcajadas

-Que carácter tienen las dos. Dijo Ethan

Cuando dijo eso Claire le dio un zape. Y me dio un poquito de risa.

-Te causa gracia mi dolor ¿verdad? Dijo Ethan

-Sí. Dije

Me moví un poquito y la rama sobre la cual estaba sentada se empezó a romper

-¡No puede ser! Grite

-¡Jas cuidado! Dijo Claire

-Solo se te acurre decir eso cuando yo no tengo control sobre la situación ¿verdad? Dije y justamente la rama se rompió y por suerte me logré agarrar con una mano de la rama que estaba abajo pero seguía siendo muy alto como para saltar.

-¡Cuidado te caes! Grito Claire

-¡Yo no tengo el control, ODIO LA GRAVEDAD! Grite

-¡Ethan haz algo! Dijo Claire

-Claire, no tienes la menor idea de lo feliz que me siento por tener un short puesto en vez de una falda.

-Eso no importa ahora. Dijo Claire

-A mí si me importa.

La ramita se empezó a romper.

-¡Se está rompiendo, ayúdenme!

Estaba desesperada, si caía me podía romper algo y no había nada con que agarrarme además de la ramita que se estaba rompiendo ¬¬ que suerte la mía.

-Jas, tranquila, yo te voy a atrapar. Dijo Ethan

-Tranquila, del suelo no vas a pasar. Dijo Claire

-¡Cómo me dices tan tranquilo que me calme, me puedo romper algo si no me atrapas! Claire que mala eres.

-Tranquila, si te voy a atrapar

-¡Deja de decir tranquila que más nerviosa me pongo!

La rama por fin se rompió dejándome caer y lo más seguro era que caería al suelo, cerré mis ojos y de repente sentí los brazos de alguien, abrí los ojos y Ethan me estaba cargando como una pareja de recién casados, me puse roja y me movía mucho para que me dejara bajar.

-Deja de moverte así que te me vas a caer. Me dijo Ethan

Deje de moverme.

-Te voy a bajar si prometes no salir corriendo.

-No. Dije enojada, quien se cree que es para darme ordenes

-Pues no te voy a bajar.

-Bájamee. Le grité

-¿Lo prometes?

-NOO.

-Que terca eres.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, yo terca, si lo soy pero no tenía derecho a decírmelo

-Ahora si me enoje, BAJAMEEE AHORA MISMO, SUELTAME.

Comencé a forcejear para soltarme pero no tuve éxito.

Claire nos miraba divertida.

-¿De qué te ríes? Le pregunte

-Parecen una pareja de esposos recién casados.

Nos miramos, nos sonrojamos y miramos a lados diferentes.

-¿Me sueltas? Le pregunté con un tono más calmado

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí y dices que yo soy terca.

Me bajo y salí corriendo, corría pero lo que quería era que Ethan me alcanzara.

Voltee la cabeza y vi que Ethan me perseguía.

-Jas, lo prometiste. Me decía

-Alcánzame si puedes.

Seguí corriendo y llegue hasta la orilla del rio donde Claire y Ethan se habían besado, me detuve y me voltee, Ethan me alcanzo.

-Dijiste que no saldrías corriendo.

-Quien te manda a hacerme caso. Dije sonriendo

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Aquí paso "algo" y aquí quiero arreglarlo.

-Me parece bien.

-Pero antes debo saber algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-T...te...gu...gusto…el...beso…de…Cla…Claire. Dije mirando hacia al piso.

-Hey, no te pongas así, si la única que quiero esta frente a mí.

-¿Es… ci...cierto? Dije sonrojada

-Júzgalo tú. Dijo Ethan y fue acercando su rosto al mío, no lo podía creer, me beso, fue el beso mas mágico que tuve en toda mi vida, no podía creer que eso me estuviera pasando con mi mejor amigo, nos separamos.

P.O.V. de Jasmine

Fin del capítulo 9

Avances del próximo capítulo:

-Yo no beso a mis amigos.

-Hay que continuar el camino

-¿Cuánto falta?

-No mucho.

-Ethan, ¿Dónde estás?

**Sakura-fan:** Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión sobre el fanfic dejen reviews.

**Jas:** Te falta algo.

**Sakura-fan**: ¿Qué me falta?

**Jas**: Se nota que eres mensa

**Sakura-fan**: No me digas así y ya me acorde ¬¬… Prima **(sofiisunny),**se te cumplió el sueño por fin se besaron, jaja…** Angelzk,** tienes razón no me había dado cuenta de que ambos somos de Panamá, que coincidencia…

**Jas**:*Tos* Mentirosa *Tos*

**Sakura-fan**: ¬¬ Soplona, jaja (gotita estilo anime) si me había dado cuenta desde hace rato, pensé que ya sabias jaja.


	10. Llegamos a un pueblo ¿Abandonado?

**Sakura-fan**: Aquí yo, ¿allá quien? Jajaja aquí les traigo el capitulo 10

**Claire**: Que broma tan mala -.- bueno con tan poca imaginación creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer

**Sakura-fan** (Caída estilo anime): No me tienes que tratar así ¬¬ yo no te he hecho nada.

**Claire**: Si no fueras tan mala haciendo bromas y tuvieras más imaginación no te diría nada.

**Sakura-fan** (mire a Claire con cara de asesino): ¡Deja de molestarme!

**Claire**: NO

**Sakura-fan**: pff, lo intente

_Aquí habla la conciencia…_

**Claire y Sakura-fan**: Aquí tienen el capi número 10 disfrútenlo…

Llegamos a un pueblo ¿Abandonado?

No cavia en mi misma de la emoción, pero no podía mostrarme desesperada o demasiado emocionada, así que opte por lo mejor.

-¡Otra vez nooo! Me dijo Ethan

Supongo que ya sabrán que hice… Correcto, salí corriendo. No sabía que decirle después de eso, necesitaba asimilarlo todo pero no quería ofenderlo por hablar sin pensar, así que pensé que calladita me veo más bonita jajaja.

¡MALDICIÓN! Ethan me estaba alcanzando, desde cuando es más rápido que yo, estoy pensando en meterme al gimnasio, porque que él me gane corriendo, debo estar grave, así que apure mi paso.

-Jas, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de correr? Me dijo cansado

Me sentí mal por lo que lo estaba haciendo pasar no debí correr o más bien huir pero necesito pensar._ Detente, el pobre debe estar exhausto te lleva persiguiendo casi todo el día._ Creo que por primera vez mi conciencia dice algo lógico, me detuve, me voltee y le sonreí, creo que estaba enojado, pero quien lo culparía, hasta yo me hubiera enojado conmigo misma si hubiera hecho eso…

-Ya… deja…de…correr. Dijo Ethan jadeando

-Vale. Dije

-¿Cómo… es que no…estas cansada?

-No me había puesto a pensar en eso, quizá era porque no me concentraba en correr sino en mis pensamientos. Lo sé una respuesta absurda pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, debo pensar antes de hablar o terminare haciendo el ridículo si es que ya no lo hice.

Ojala se haya olvidado de preguntarme porque corrí después de que nos besáramos todavía sigo emocionada, creo que si me gusta pero no debe saberlo.

-¿Por qué corriste?

Rayos, porque a mí, porque no se le olvido, que le digo-mmm… pues porque…- Estaba más roja que un tomate, no sabía que responderle- pues… ¿Por qué no?- Que depre, lo primero que me vino a la mente es la burrada más grande del mundo.

-¿Cómo así?

-¿Por qué no correr? Dije con una risita nerviosa

Ethan me miró con cara de que me iba a preguntar algo más

-Bueno, ¿Cuándo se acaba el interrogatorio? Dije con cara de enojada

Se me quedó mirando serio, creo que ahora si se enojo conmigo, se fue acercando a mí, pero yo no me debía retractar, no había porque disculparse de nada así que me quede con la misma cara enojada con la que lo mire cuando le dije eso, se acercó más y más, ¿me iba a besar de nuevo?, se acerco mas a mí y cuando estuvo a unos milímetros de besarme le pegue una cachetada, si quería un beso mío se iba a tener que esforzar. Comencé a caminar hacia dónde estaba el resto, al poco tiempo de haberme alejado de Ethan comencé a reír porque al pegarle la cachetada le quedó la huella de mi mano en su cara y se veía tan chistoso. Poco después llegué y vi que ya se estaban alistando para irnos.

P.O.V. de Jasmine

Vi a Jas acercarse a dónde nosotras, estaba feliz de que mi hermana regresara bien del bosque pero me sigo preguntando porque demoraron tanto ellos 3 pero mejor me quedo callada si me lo quiere decir me lo dirá.

Se acercó donde mí y me contó lo sucedido, lo sabía, sabía que había pasado algo por allá.

-Me tenías preocupada. Le dije

-¿Por qué?

-Porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que te dije donde estaban Ethan y Claire.

Dicho esto, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, giré lentamente y vi como Ethan y Claire me miraban con cara de asesinos, les dedique una sonrisa nerviosa, supongo que no estaban felices de que le hubiera dicho a Jas dónde estaban, al voltearme completamente noté que Jas los miraba con una mirada asesina así que supongo que ella quería hacer entender que no era mi culpa, sino de ellos, mi hermana es algo, MUY rencorosa, pero no se lo digan o se pondrá furiosa. Poco tiempo después dejaron de verse así. No le había prestado mucha atención pero cuando lo vi bien se veía toda la mano de mi hermana marcada en la cara de Ethan, esa marca era de color rojo o rosado pero el punto era que se notaba bastante.

-Sabroso golpe te dio mi hermana. Le dije a Ethan

Este solo me miro con cara de no quiero que me hables de eso o te las veras conmigo.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, sabes que metiste la pata. Le dije

Me volvió a mirar pero esta vez como si me fuera a matar si decía una palabra más.

-Bueno, ya, no te pongas así. Le dije mientras recogía mis cosas y me acercaba a mi hermana

-Jas, adivina lo que acaba de pasar. Dije

-¿Qué paso?

Le conté lo que le dije a Ethan y como reacciono.

-Vaya, tienes suerte de que no se haya molestado. Me dijo

-¿Por qué yo no le dije nada malo? ¿O sí?

-Bruta, metiste la pata. Me dijo mi hermana mientras me daba un zape

-Auuu, no me golpees, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque metiste la pata ¬¬

P.O.V de Miranda

Recogí mis cosas y continuamos el camino… Ethan seguía con mi mano marcada en la cara, y estaba súper enojado jeje.

-¿Te dolió? Escuché que le dijo Claire a Ethan

-No es tu problema. Le contestó

-Vamos, no te enojes conmigo, sabes porque te paso, por atrevido. Dijo

Este camino más rápido, casi tenemos que correr para seguirlo, ya que él tenía el mapa. Intenté llegar hasta al lado de él pero cuando lo logré me caí, me tropecé con… bueno, no se con que me tropecé, Ethan me miró a la cara y me extendió una mano.

-¿Estás bien? Me preguntó

Estaba normal…_Vamos no te hagas tu sabes que él estaba súper lindo, admítelo, te perdiste en su mirada._ Ignoré a mi conciencia, asentí y agarré su mano para pararme, pero para mi desgracia…_No querrás decir para tu suerte…_ Cuando me paré nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca, se me puso toda la cara roja y me alejé de él, él solo se limitó a reírse, así que lo golpee, de mí nadie se burla.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-¡Porque no me gusta que se burlen de mi!

Continuamos el camino. Creo que Ethan cada vez se enoja mas conmigo…_No es para menos ¬¬, ya le has pegado varias veces…_Y no tengo la mínima intención de disculparme, cada una sé las merecía. Odio cuando mi consciencia tiene razón, pero que él haga lo que quiera, si se quiere enojar conmigo que se enoje no me importa…_Si te importa…_

-Miren eso. Dijo Claire

Me fije en que señalaba y parecía un pueblito abandonado, no se veía nadie en kilómetros, nos acercamos y para mí que definitivamente estaba abandonado todo estaba lleno de polvo a morir.

-¡QUE ASCOOOOO! Gritó Miranda al ver a una arañita pasaba frente a ella.

-Por Dios, que bebé. Dijo Claire acercándose a ella y pisando a la arañita

Entramos a una casa y me agarré del brazo de Ethan por el miedo, la casa estaba totalmente oscura, en parte porque estaba oscureciendo, miraba a todos lados, ODIO A LOS INSECTOS, y para colmo estaba la casa llena de ellos, avanzamos un poco más hasta que nos topamos con el cadáver de alguien y un cien pies entraba por una de las aberturas donde antes se encontraban sus ojos y salía por la otra, hasta aquí llegué yo. Salí corriendo, a todo lo que mis piernas me daban; Miranda, Patricia, Ethan y Claire me seguían. Deje de correr cuando salí de la casa.

-¡Qué no corras así! Me regaño Ethan

Todos estaban exhaustos porque los hice correr.

-Pero que débiles son, yo he corrido más que eso y no me canso.

-Tú eres tú y nosotros somos nosotros. Dijo Claire cansada mientras se sentaba en el suelo

Todos se habían sentado en el suelo, así que decidí entrar a otro lugar sola…_No seas idiota, te va a dar algo si ves a un insecto o un cadáver…_ Pero sin importarme lo que me dijera mi consciencia yo continúe caminando, hasta que escuche un ruido que provenía del suelo y de repente el suelo donde estaba parada desapareció dejándome caer.

-¡Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí! Dije mientras me quejaba de dolor y miraba por donde me había caído al parecer volvió a aparecer el suelo ¬¬, claro, todo lo malo me pasa a mí.

Estaba en lo que parecía un túnel.

-Si no me queda más remedio. Dije mientras caminaba por el túnel buscando una salida.

P.O.V de Jasmine

Fin del capítulo 10

Avances del siguiente capi:

-¿Dónde está Jas?

-Hasta que por fin apareces.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya 2 de ustedes?

-¿Dónde nos besamos?

**Sakura-fan:** No tuve mucha imaginación con los avances así que por eso no puse muchos =P, y en el titulo...jeje... se me prendio la mitad del foquito, no se me ocurrio nada mas jeje

**Claire**: Se nota que eres burra. Siempre se te olvida o ¿qué?

**Sakura-fan**: No soy burra -.-. Si me dejaras en paz podría decirlo

**Claire**: Déjame pensarlo….NO

**Sakura-fan**: Eres un caso perdido ¬¬; (**sofiisunny**) prima, tú me diste la idea del zape, cuando lo utilizaste se me prendió el foquito y decidí utilizarlo, feliz jaja.

**Claire y Sakura-fan**: ¿Qué les pareció el capi?


	11. ¿Quién es quién?

**Sakura-fan**: Bueno, aquí está el capi 11

**Jas: **¿Solo eso?

**Sakura-fan:** NO ME MOLESTES NO ESTOY DE HUMOR

**Jas**: ¿Y eso?

**Sakura-fan**: TE DIJE QUE NO ME MOLESTES… Estoy harta de que siempre me critiques

**Jas**: SOLO POR ESO TAS ASI Y ME GRITAS.

**Sakura-fan:** SI ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?

**Jas**: si, eres demasiado idiota.

**Sakura-fan:** NO ME INSULTES.

**Jas**: si lo hago es para que mejores.

**Sakura-fan:** pero eres muy ruda con tus criticas.

**Jas**: no importa.

**Sakura-fan**: tienes razón desde ahora voy a dar lo mejor de mí en mi fan fic

**Sakura-fan y Jas**: Disfruten el capitulo 11

¿Quién es quién?

Cada paso que daba por aquel túnel hacia que este se viera interminable.

-¡¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí? Grité a todo pulmón

Continúe caminando, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer allí o cuanto iba a tardar en encontrar la salida, pero de algo si estaba segura, tenía que encontrarla rápido, me estaba dando hambre…_ Idiota, te dije que no fueras sola, pero a mí nunca me haces caso a pesar de que sabes que tengo la razón…_ Claro, eso es lo único que sabes decir, pero no eres de mucha ayuda en estos momentos…_Testaruda…_ Decidí ignorar a mi consciencia, el camino parecía no acabar nunca, al frente encontré una división, había un camino a la izquierda y otro a la derecha… ¿Cuál debería elegir?... _Izquierda…_No derecha, dicho esto me dirigí al camino de la derecha y después de caminar un rato encontré una pared de rocas que bloqueaba el camino…_Te lo dije…_ Me tuve que regresar por donde llegue y coger el camino que mi estúpida consciencia me había indicado. Me pregunto si los otros me estarán buscando, eso debe ser, de seguro están preocupados y no saben dónde estoy y si me paso algo malo, seguro mis hermanas están llorando porque no estoy con ellas y Claire esta con Ethan desesperados buscándome.

P.O.V. de Jasmine

Estaba muy tranquila dormida en el suelo cuando.

-Patricia, cálmate. Decía Miranda una y otra vez porque al parecer la pequeña no quería quedarse tranquila.

Me senté en el suelo, frotándome los ojos por el sueño, ya era de noche, Ethan estaba muy tranquilo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y Miranda y Patricia estaban peleando, un momento, creo que falta alguien… A ver esta Ethan, Miranda, Patricia, estoy yo y mmm... ¿Quién falta?...mmm… de seguro son imaginaciones mías. Me paré atrás de Ethan y le soplé en el oído, el pobre dio un brinco del susto que se llevo, yo me eché a reír por supuesto.

-OYE. Me dijo

-Que, acaso arruine tus pensamientos de Jasmine. Dije entre risas

Ethan se sonrojo

-Yo…yo… no estaba pensando en ella.

-Lo que digas.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella?

Hay caí en cuenta de la que faltaba era Jas, no puedo creer que se me olvidara mi mejor amiga, ella no me lo va a perdonar, pero no tiene porque enterarse. Mire a todos lados buscándola con la mirada y Ethan hizo lo mismo.

-Hay que buscarla. Dije

Ethan asintió y fuimos a todas las casas en el pueblito, en ella habían cadáveres, bichos y polvo pero nada fuera de lo común, no le dijimos nada a Miranda y a Patricia para no asustarlas. Regresamos donde estaban Miranda y Patricia; Ethan se recostó en el suelo.

-Párate, vamos a seguir buscándola. Dije

-No.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Acaso no te preocupa dónde está Jas.

Ethan se paró, se acercó a mí, me miró a los ojos como si quisiera matarme y dijo:

-¡Que ni se te ocurra pensar que no me preocupo por ella!

-Pero entonces, vamos a seguir buscándola.

-No, ya revisamos todo el pueblo, no está, de seguro va a regresar pronto, confió en que así será, ella es así, no le gusta depender de los demás, a veces es algo ruda pero tiene miedo que la lastimen, pero una vez que la conoces es una buena persona, a pesar de ser a veces algo terca y distraída. Dijo Ethan sonriendo mirando el estrellado firmamento (que conste que ya era de noche: P)

-No, no sabía que te gustaba tanto.

Dicho esto Ethan se puso rojo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Te pones igual que ella, dices que ella es distraída pero tú también lo eres, ambos no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que se gustan a pesar que de los que estamos a su alrededor si nos damos cuenta.

Ethan se recostó en el suelo y miraba al cielo sonriendo, creo que recordaba viejos momentos con Jas.

-¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? Pregunté mientras me sentaba

-Sí, desde niños, cuando nos escapábamos nos quedábamos hasta tarde paseando y cuando era de noche nos íbamos al parque a ver las estrellas.

-La quieres mucho ¿Verdad?

Ethan se sonrojo pero no perdió la sonrisa.

-Creo que es más que solo quererla.

-¿Cómo así?

-Eso es algo que yo sé y tú no. Dijo sonriéndome

-Oye no seas así, explícamelo. Dije enojándome

-No te enojes, pero lo voy a mantener en secreto por el momento.

En ningún momento perdió la sonrisa, ¿En qué estará pensando?, Miranda y Patricia se quedaron dormidas, estoy algo preocupada pero no la puedo buscar es muy tarde, la buscare mañana por la mañana ojala Ethan tenga razón y ella regrese pronto.

P.O.V. de Claire

-¡NO PUEDE SER! Grite a todo lo que pude

Llevaba horas caminando, no es posible que no encuentre la salida, me pregunto ¿Por qué nadie me ha encontrado? Me senté en el suelo, sabía que no debía depender de las personas, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, lo único que me queda es seguir caminando hasta encontrar la salida, ODIO este túnel, no me puedo regresar por donde vine y no puedo usar magia para salir de aquí.

-Bueno, creo que ya descanse lo suficiente. Dije parándome del suelo

_¿A quién le hablas?..._A nadie, a mi misma. Continué caminando, no puedo creer que todavía tenga que seguir caminando, ¿Quién me manda a ir a esa maldita casa?..._Nadie, tu solita fuiste…_No necesitaba respuesta, ya lo sabía. No quiero morir aquí, creo que este túnel no tiene fin. Pero alguien debe de haberlo cruzado porque hay antorchas en las paredes. Continué caminando, estoy segura que siguen buscándome, mis hermanas de seguro están buscándome desesperadas, Ethan debe de haber registrado cada casa unas 10 veces, de seguro todos están preocupados porque no aparezco.

P.O.V de Jasmine

Se hizo de día, me desperté y noté que Jas no había regresado, desperté a Ethan.

-Confío en ella y sé que va a aparecer tarde o temprano.

Oímos un ruido en una casa y fuimos corriendo y allí estaba.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pregunté

-Por ahí. Me respondió

Esa respuesta fue un poco rara pero estoy feliz de que este bien, me sorprende que no esté enojada, yo lo estaría, creo que no tiene importancia. Fuimos dónde estaban Miranda y Patricia.

-Jas ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí. Dijo

La misma respuesta, Jas parecía distante, parecía que no quisiera a sus hermanas, estaba fría, es obvio que no era ella misma, quisiera saber ¿Dónde estuvo?

-Jas, debes tener hambre, quieres que busquemos algo de comer. Dije

-Cómo quieras.

Esa respuesta no me gusto, de seguro está enojada pero su rostro no refleja ni la mínima pisca de alguna emoción, esta algo rara, pero, que se le va a hacer, de seguro ya se le pasara.

P.O.V de Claire

-¡QUÉ! Grité

Una muro de rocas acababa con el túnel, ahora que voy a hacer ya no hay otra salida, miré en varias direcciones y vi que arriba mío había un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que yo pasara, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto cuando me acercaba o cuando llegué…_tú siempre tan distraída es obvio que no lo ibas a notar…_ No importa ahora, la cuestión es ¿Cómo subo? De seguro si agarro una de las rocas grandes y la coloco debajo, me podré montar en ella y salir, así lo hice y salí, al parecer salí en una de las casas abandonadas, todo seguía igual, lleno de polvo, una arañita bajo de su telaraña hasta la altura de mi rostro y al verla comencé a gritar y salí corriendo de la casa.

Al salir noté que Claire estaba hablando con una chica igualita a mí, ¡Cómo es posible!, Ethan estaba muy tranquilo y Miranda y Patricia discutiendo. Me acerqué a Claire, curiosamente todos estaban de espaldas a mí.

-Claire.

Ella se volteo y me miró a mí y a mi mala imitación asustada.

-Ethan ven aquí rápido. Dijo Claire

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo mientras venía

Al vernos se asusto.

-¿Có...Cómo es posible? Dijo

-Tú crees que yo lo sé. Dijo Claire

-Bueno, ¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál es la verdadera?

-¡¿Cómo que cómo? ¡Qué no es obvio quien es la verdadera! ¡Acaso no me pueden diferenciar de esta copia barata! Dije

-¡¿A quién llamas copia barata? Dijo mi copia barata

-¡Pues no es obvio que a ti!

-¡Lo que es obvio es que tú eres la copia aquí!

-¡¿A quién le llamas copia? Impostora

-¡Pues a ti!

- ¡Ya dejen de discutir! ¡Qué así no podemos decirnos! Dijo Claire

-¡Que hay que decidir! ¡Es obvio que soy yo! Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y eso ocasiono que nos lanzáramos rayos con la mirada

-¿Tú qué piensas Ethan? Le dijo Claire

-No sé cual es cual.

-¡Ya se! Que cada uno de nosotros les haga una pregunta y la que la responda correctamente será Jas.

¡¿Cómo se les ocurre? No puedo fallar ni una pregunta, si lo hago ¿quién sabe qué me harán? Primero fue Patricia:

-¿Cuántos años tengo?

Eso era de esperarse.

-6. Dijimos por desgracia las dos simultáneamente

Luego vino Miranda

-¿Cuándo te encontraste con Ethan?

**(Sakura-fan: **¡En el capítulo 2!

**Miranda (Decía mientras me jalaba una oreja)**: ¡Sal de aquí que a ti no te estoy preguntando!**)**

Esa no me la esperaba de Miranda pero que se le va a hacer

-En el baile de bienvenida. Dijimos las 2

Porque me pasa esto a mí y mi condenado doble ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? Le toca a Claire, de seguro ella me va a sacar de esto

-¿Dónde encontraste el mapa?

- En la biblioteca.

Mi doble y yo de vez en cuando intercambiábamos miradas asesinas entre las preguntas. Le tocaba a Ethan, debí suponer que Claire no sería de mucha utilidad.

-¿Dónde nos besamos?

- En la orilla del río. Respondió mi doble

Yo me sonroje y dije o más bien le grité:

-¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO!

_Tonta, hubieras respondido ahora van a creer que la doble eres tú…_ Sabía que debía haberle respondido pero me dio pena responder eso, ojala ese idiota hubiera preguntado otra cosa. Ethan se acercó a mí, con una cara seria, ¿Qué me va a hacer? Me ruborice.

-T O N T A, ya sé que eres tú.

Dicho esto mi doble desapareció.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Solo tú hubieras respondido así.

Le di un zape

-Oye, eso ¿Por qué fue?

-Por no reconocerme desde el comienzo. Le dije sonriendo

Él solo me sonrió y fui a abrazar a mis hermanas.

-Jas, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Preguntó Claire

-En un túnel.

-¿Cómo llegaste a un túnel?

Les conté lo que sucedió y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Supongo que tienes hambre?

-Sí. Dije

-Vamos a buscar algo de comer. Dijo Claire

-Ok, Miranda y Patricia quédense aquí.

Fui con Claire y recogimos muchas frutas, regresamos dónde el resto y comimos, yo estaba muerta de hambre.

-Bueno, creo que hay que revisar el mapa. Dijo Ethan

Lo abrimos y notamos que el siguiente lugar ya se mostraba en el mapa.

-Creo que no queda muy lejos. Dijo Claire

-Hay un pueblo antes así que podremos hacer algunas compras. Dije

P.O.V. de Jasmine

Fin del capítulo 11

Avances del próximo capítulo:

-Hay que dejar a Patricia

-Entréguele esta carta a mi madre, por favor

-Cuídate.

-Es muy peligroso para ella.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Si se va Patricia me voy con ella.

-¿Segura?

**Sakura-fan: **Bueno aquí llegó el final de este capítulo, sí les gusto espero que dejen algún review.

**Jas: **(sin palabras)

**Sakura-fan: **¿Por qué tanto silencio?

**Jas:** ¿Quién te entiende? Primero te quejas porque siempre te critico y cuando hago silencio te quejas por eso.

**Sakura-fan:** No es cierto

**Jas: **Que si

**Sakura- fan:** Que no

(Después de lo mismo varias veces)

**Sakura-fan:** Bueno no importa

**Sakura-fan y Jas: **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?


	12. Encuentros y Despedidas

**Sakura-fan:** Hola, espero que estén bien

**Claire:** ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE LO MISMO?

**Sakura-fan:** No es lo mismo, la cambie y sobre todo ¡NO ME GRITES!

**Claire:** ¡TE GRITO SI QUIERO!

**Sakura-fan:** ¡NO SI A MI NO ME DA LA GANA!

**Claire:** ¡ES MI BOCA ASI QUE TE GRITO SI QUIERO!

**Por cierto:**

_Aquí habla la consciencia_

_Carta de Jasmine a su madre_

(…) Aclaraciones rápidas

**(…): **Interrupción momentánea del fan fic jajaja

**Sakura-fan y Claire: **Sin más que decir les presentamos el capitulo 12

Encuentros y despedidas

Empezamos a caminar, al poco tiempo:

-¿Cuánto falta? Preguntó Miranda

-No mucho. Respondí

-Ya no puedo más.

-Bueno descansemos un rato.

Me senté en el suelo y vi que Jas se sentó cerca de la sombra de un árbol, el ambiente perfecto.

Me acerqué a Ethan que se recostó un poco sobre un árbol y dije lo suficientemente alto para que Jas me escuchara.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que ni siquiera pensara que tú no te preocupas por Jas, acaso te preocupas mucho por ella?

Ethan se sonrojo a tal punto que su cara estaba totalmente roja, Jas nos miraba desde el otro árbol.

-Traidora. Dijo Ethan por lo bajo

-Ya me lo han dicho mucho. Dije agarrándolo de la mano, alejándolo del árbol y empujándolo dónde Jas

-Creo que van a tener mucho de qué hablar. Dije mientras me sentaba cerca de Miranda y Patricia.

Ya viene siendo hora de que esos dos se confiesen de una buena vez, me estoy cansando de actuar de hada madrina.

P.O.V. de Claire

-Traidora. Pensé

-¿Estás bien? Le pregunté a Ethan

-Sí. Me respondió

El se sentó al lado mío, mi corazón latía cada vez más de prisa, la brisa era refrescante y hacia mover lentamente las hojas del árbol bajo el cual estábamos sentados.

-Es…s...cierto lo que dijo Claire?

Él solo asintió, no me quería mirar, pero cuando asintió pude notar que estaba sonrojado, me pregunto ¿Por qué?..._Sí, ¿Por qué será? _(nótese el sarcasmo)... No lo entendí pero bueno.

**(Sakura-fan: ¡**Jas, eres una despistada es obvio que le gustas!

**Miranda**: ¡Qué te dije!

**Sakura- fan**: ¡ya me voy!**)**

-No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí.

-¡Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti! Dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza quedando cara a cara

Yo me sonroje y miré rápidamente a otro lado. Él se puso a reír.

-¡Oye, no te burles! Dije enojada mientras volteaba mi cabeza rápidamente

Apenas quedamos cara a cara, él me robó un beso, fue inesperado pero me gusto, sentía que todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor desaparecía y solo quedábamos él y yo. ¡ESPERA! ¡Qué estoy haciendo! Él es mi mejor amigo, además no se esforzó mucho que digamos por obtener ese beso. Me aparté rápidamente de él.

-¿Qué pasa? Me pregunto

¡ACASO NO ES OBVIO, IMBECIL ME ACABAS DE ROBAR UN BESO!..._Bien que te gusto…_Ese no es el punto.

Yo estaba sonrojada, que le digo…_La verdad…_ ¿Cuál es la verdad?..._Que te gusta… ¡NO LE PUEDO DECIR ESO!…_

-Lo...lo…siento pero yo…yo no besó a mis amigos.

¡QUE IDIOTES SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR!

**(Sakura-fan:** ¡APRENDETE OTRA PALABRA QUE NO SEA IDIOTA!

**Claire: ¡**Ya no estorbes!

**Sakura-fan**: No estorbo y ¿Qué le paso a Miranda?

**Claire: **Esta ocupada (Me jaló por la oreja)**)**

Él solo me miró y dijo:

-Si no me queda más remedio, ¿Jas quieres ser mi novia?

Claire que nos veía desde dónde mis hermanas me miró y asentía con la cabeza para que yo dijera que si pero…

-No. Le respondí… Claire se acercó a nosotros

-¡Quédate con la idea! Le dijo Claire a Ethan cuando me jalo por el brazo y me llevó lejos.

P.O.V de Jasmine

-¡¿Por qué rayos le dijiste que no?

Me estoy cansando de ser el hada madrina de esos dos, más vale que Jas me dé una respuesta lógica o juro que la mato.

-Porque dadas las circunstancias el solo quiere jugar conmigo, porque yo no le voy a dejar besarme porque es mi amigo y por eso me lo propuso, además así no me gustaría que me lo pidieran.

-Lo último fue lo más convincente que me dijiste, ¿Cómo te gustaría que te lo propusieran?

-No te diré porque luego le iras con el chisme a Ethan.

-Te prometo que no lo haré. Cuando decía esto tenía una mano atrás de mi espalda con los dedos cruzados

-Mmm… Creo que me gustaría que me lo propusieran…Cuando los pétalos de flores de cerezo están cayendo de los árboles, es tan lindo y romántico.

-Prácticamente imposible.

-Creo que sí.

Jas regreso con sus hermanas. Haré cualquier cosa porque esos dos estén juntos pero con sus hermanas aquí me va a resultar algo difícil.

Continuamos caminando, por fin llegamos hasta un pueblito pero durante el trayecto Ethan y Jas venían sonrojados y cuando se cruzaban sus miradas, veían inmediatamente a lados opuestos, cuando van a crecer y aceptar lo que sienten.

En el pueblito, había muchas personas…

-¿Jasmine, eres tú? Preguntó una señora de edad algo avanzada

-Sí, ¿Señora Elena es usted? Dijo Jas

-Sí, Qué alegría verte, ¿qué hacen por estos rumbos?

-Pues…

-¿Otra vez te escapaste? Tranquila no le diré a tu madre dónde estás.

-¿Y usted que hace por acá?

-Hago unas compras y visito a viejos amigos, ahora tenía pensado en visitar a tu madre, ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo antes?

-Está bien.

Fuimos con Jas hasta una de las casas, pero antes Jas se detuvo y compro algo en un puesto, estaba escribiendo algo en una carta, me pregunto ¿Qué dirá?

P.O.V de Claire

_Querida Madre__:_

_Tranquila, yo estoy bien, al igual que mis hermanas, no quiero que me busques, yo regresare a casa pronto, Miranda y patricia van a regresar, no por voluntad propia pero creo que será lo mejor, Patricia te necesita y Miranda no está acostumbrada a esto, espero que todos estén bien y no quiero que te preocupes mas por mí, estoy con mis amigos y voy a llegar algún día sana y salva a la casa, espero que me estés esperando con los brazos abiertos y no con un buen castigo jaja, no fue mi intención preocuparlos pero lo supe a penas vi a los guardias días pasados, como garantía de que volveré te dejo mi collar de plata fina con amatistas y topacios, me lo compre en un pueblito por el cual pasamos, cuida muy bien de mis hermanas y cuida mi collar, estos días siempre me acuesto pensando en cómo están ustedes pero estoy segura de que están bien, me gustaría poder estar contigo pero este viaje solo lo puedo hacer yo, no quiero que les pase nada a mis hermanas y por eso las voy a obligar a regresar a casa._

_Atte.: tu hija que te quiere y te extraña Jasmine_

Metí mi collar en el sobre con la tarjeta y me dirigí a la casa dónde habían entrado hace unos momentos mis amigos.

Todos estaban tomando té, menos Ethan que miraba la ventana.

Me acerqué a la señora Elena

-Por favor, entréguele esta carta a mi madre. Dije dándole el sobre

-Muy bien, partiré en una hora más o menos. Dijo

-Miranda, Patricia. Dije mirándolas

-Quiero que se cuiden mucho.

-¿Por qué nos dices esto? Dijo Miranda

-Ustedes van a ir con la señora Elena y van a regresar a casa con nuestra madre.

-Yo no te voy a dejar, hermana. Dijo Miranda

-Es una decisión tomada, no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes dos, así que se van a ir con la señora Elena.

-No se puede hacer nada, Jas es terca como una mula cuando se propone algo. Dijo Miranda hablándole a Patricia que tenía sus ojitos cubiertos en lágrimas

-¡¿A quién le dijiste terca? Dije enojándome

-Pues a ti.

-Entiéndelo, no puedo dejar a Patricia sola, debes ir con ella.

-Lo sé, si Patricia va yo también, no me creas irresponsable, si hubieras dicho que solo se iba Patricia me hubiera opuesto pero creo que es la mejor elección.

Poco después la señora Elena se levantó y le dijo a mis hermanas que ya se iban.

-Asegúrese de hacerle llegar esa carta a mi madre.

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Adiós Patricia, quiero que seas una niña grande y cuides de tu hermana. Dije agachándome a la altura de la cara de la pequeña

-S…si. Dijo mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Tranquila, pronto vamos a poder estar juntas, ponte feliz vas a ver a mamá. Dije abrazándola

-Sí, pero no te voy a ver a ti. Dijo sin querer soltarse del abrazo

-Pero necesito que cuides de Miranda y mamá, podrías ayudarme con eso.

Me soltó y solo asintió restregándose los ojitos para quitarse las lágrimas.

-Que buena niña. Le dije, no podía demostrarlo pero yo también quería llorar después de tantos años me toca separarme de mis hermanas, pero es lo mejor no quiero que corran peligro por mi culpa.

Me levanté y mire a Miranda a los ojos:

-Cuídate. Le dije mientras la abrazaba

-No me hagas preocuparme por ti y regresa pronto a casa. Me dijo

Luego se acercó a Ethan y le dijo:

-Cuida a mi hermana y no la hagas sufrir o te las veras conmigo y con todo el ejercito, pero a quien más miedo le tienes que temer es a mí.

A veces mi hermana es sobre protectora. Después de las despedidas, ellas se agarraron de la señora Elena y desaparecieron.

-¿Segura de lo que hiciste? Me preguntó Claire con cara de preocupación

-Sí, es lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Dije sonriéndole

P.O.V de Jasmine

Fin del capítulo 12

Avances del siguiente capítulo:

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Según el mapa este es el lugar.

-Mentirosa, me dijiste o más bien me prometiste que no le irías con el chisme

-¿Dónde está Claire?

-Estaba aquí hace un segundo.

**Sakura-fan:** Aquí acaba el capitulo 12 espero que les haya gustado, no tuve mucha imaginacion jeje

**Claire:** No enserio aquí acaba, no me había dado cuenta (sarcasmo)

**Sakura-fan**: Apestas a sarcasmo

**Claire: **(silencio)

**Sakura-fan: **Jaja, te deje sin habla

**Claire: **No es cierto solo que no tengo por qué responderte.

**Sakura-fan: **Solo admite que no supiste como responderme

**Claire:** No tengo porque admitir algo que no es cierto

**Sakura-fan y Claire:** Si les gusto el capitulo comenten


	13. ¡Desafios Emocionales!

**Sakura-fan: **Agradezco sus reviews y espero que les guste este capítulo voy a intentar hacerlo mejor que el anterior

**Miranda:** ¡¿Por qué me sacaste de la historia?

**Sakura-fan:** Porque me dio la gana de sacarte

**Miranda:** Esa no es respuesta

**Sakura-fan:** Si lo es

**Miranda:** No lo es

(Después de lo mismo)

**Sakura-fan:** Además me parece que tu y Patricia estorbaban entre Jas, Claire y Ethan, además no eran tan necesarios para la historia y tenían poca participación, lo mejor era eso.

**Miranda: **Esta bien lo de Patricia, pero ¡¿Por qué yo?

**Sakura-fan:** Por lo que acabo de decir

_Aquí habla la consciencia_

(…) Aclaraciones rápidas

**(…): **Interrupción momentánea del fan fic jajaja

**Miranda y Sakura-fan**: Les presentamos el capitulo 13

Desafíos Emocionales

-¿Estas triste? Le pregunte

-Si las voy a extrañar, pero no estoy triste ya que fue por el bien de ellas. Dijo Jas

Se le notaba en los ojos un poco de tristeza pero estoy segura de que se le va a pasar.

Dicho esto recogimos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos hacia nuestro siguiente destino. Me acerqué a Jas.

-Escuché en el pueblo que hay unas aguas termales ¿qué tal si pasamos por ahí?

Nunca me he metido en aguas termales pero creo que le van a subir el animo a Jas.

-Me parece bien. Dijo con una sonrisa

-Ethan. Dije

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a unas aguas termales?

- Esta bien.

Nos desviamos de la ruta y fuimos en dirección de las aguas termales, al llegar cada uno se cambio (por sus trajes de baño obvio) y nos metimos en el agua, tengo ganas de que Ethan se le confiese a Jas pero no estoy segura si el hechizo para crear la imagen que tiene Jas en su cabeza de la proposición perfecta sirva, pero no conozco otro así que será ese. Jas estaba disfrutando el agua, Ethan estaba distraído viendo a Jas, pero de la nada salió un espejo delante de Jas.

**(Sakura-fan**: ¿De dónde salió el espejo?

**Miranda**: No se, ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?

**Sakura-fan**: Porque quiero

**Miranda**: ¡Vete de aquí!**)**

-¿Qué hace un espejo en las aguas termales? Pregunté

-No sé. Dijo Jas

De repente apareció uno frente a mí.

-Pero ¿De dónde saldrán? Dijo Ethan

Y apareció uno frente a él. De pronto salió una mano del espejo frente a Jas y la sujeto por el brazo, yo intenté ir a ayudarla pero una mano salió del mío y del de Ethan agarrándonos y acercándonos cada vez más al espejo, los tres intentábamos escapar del agarré pero no teníamos éxito, lo raro es que podíamos atravesar los espejos , Jas gritaba del susto, hasta que otra mano salió de su espejo tapándole la boca y esto ocasiono que ella intentara desesperadamente poder escapar y para nuestra desgracia nuestras varitas se encontraban en nuestra ropa que estaban cerca de un árbol. Buen momento para no llevar las varitas con nosotros. Terminamos de atravesar el espejo o por lo menos yo lo termine de atravesar pero no sé si él resto lo atravesó.

De la nada apareció Jas, o era alguien muy parecido a ella, la abrace pero no me devolvió el abrazo, pero por lo menos ella estaba conmigo, no estaría sola, me separe de ella y de la nada apareció Ethan, se tomaron de las manos, que raro, creo que ya no me necesitan como hada madrina, se voltearon y se alejaron lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No me dejen!

-Ya no te necesitamos más.

Eso me dolió, mi mejor amiga ya no me quería a su lado, mi peor pesadilla se vuelve realidad.

-Tienes miedo a que te abandonen. Dijo una extraña voz

-¿Quién eres?

-No es necesario que sepas quien soy pero no saldrás de aquí y te quedarás viendo por la eternidad como tus amigos se alejan de ti y crean una nueva vida juntos y tú te quedas en el olvido.

-No es cierto, mis amigos nunca me harían algo así, tú MALDITO no los conoces como yo los conozco, pero no te creas que yo voy a salir de aquí y me voy a reunir con ellos y aunque Jas y Ethan se hagan novios ellos NUNCA me olvidarán.

-Parece que lo lograste.

-¿Qué?

Una puerta apareció detrás de mí, la abrí y salí al mismo lugar por dónde había entrado a ese extraño lugar pero al parecer era la única, ojala que él resto este bien…

P.O.V de Claire

Aparecí en un lugar extraño, de la nada vi a Miranda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Le pregunte

No me respondió.

-Tienes dos opciones. Me dijo

-¿Cuáles?

Aparecieron dos caminos de la nada.

-Si vas por el camino de la derecha, tu familia te va a olvidar pero continuaras tu viaje junto a tus amigos pero no podrás regresar a tu antigua vida. Pero si vas por el camino de la izquierda, no podrás continuar con tu viaje y todo regresara a la normalidad como si nada de esto hubiera pasado y tú ni nadie recordaran nada; tomate tú tiempo y decide por cual camino ir. Dijo la imitación de mi hermana antes de desaparecer

Que hago, si voy por el camino de la izquierda, no recordare nada y Claire no sería mi mejor amiga, no hubiera regresado Ethan, no estaría tan apegada a mis hermanas, no hubiera sucedido nada, pero me gustan todos esos recuerdos y no los quisiera perder pero la idea de que mi familia me olvide para siempre no me gusta, y tampoco tendría ese lindo collar, pero de todas formas lo perdería ya que no podría regresar a mi casa y si elijo que nada de esto hubiera pasado nunca lo hubiera comprado ¡QUE HAGO!..._Ve por el camino que te indica tu corazón…_¿Cuál es ese camino?..._Bruta el de la derecha…_

**(Sakura-fan:** Yo con una consciencia así ya me habría suicidado jajaja ok no pero me volvería loca

**Miranda:** Sal de aquí que nadie te llamó

**Sakura-fan:** ya me voy**)**

Pero, pero, ¡Que hago! No quiero perder a mi familia pero no quiero perder a Ethan de nuevo…_Tú sabes que es lo mejor… _ya se, ya se. Me dirigí al camino de la derecha y al final había una puerta la abrí y salí justo en el mismo lugar por donde había entrado o más bien entre a la fuerza. Vi a Claire y nos contamos lo sucedido…

**(Sakura-fan:** Nooo, ahora toca el P.O.V de Ethan, no me critiquen mucho con el X.x yo no sé qué piensan los hombres.

**Miranda:** Ya déjate de excusas y escribe

**Sakura-fan:** Si mamá

**Miranda:** No me llames así, yo no soy tu madre, hasta donde yo sé yo soy joven y lárgate de aquí**)**

P.O.V. de Jasmine

Cuando terminé de cruzar a la fuerza vi a Jas, lo cual es extraño pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto, al verla no pude evitar sonrojarme, no me hablo pero de la nada apareció una espada al lado de ella y estaba flotando.

-Tómala. Me dijo mientras la espada se dirigía lentamente hacia dónde mí, la agarré por el mango era una espada de plata con zafiros incrustados

Ella agarró una que apareció al lado de ella era de plata pero con esmeraldas incrustadas.

-Mátame. Dijo

-No lo voy a hacer.

-Entonces morirás. Dijo mientras corría hacia a mí

Yo salí corriendo y esquivaba cada intento de atravesarme con la espada, pero desde cuando Jas sabe esgrima, nunca ha utilizado una espada. Ella siempre ha sido más rápida que yo y en este caso eso era una desventaja en mi contra, a duras penas podía esquivar los ataques y muchas veces las espadas chocaban entre sí, yo solo utilizaba la mía para defenderme pero no la he utilizado para golpearla, algo era seguro no podía huir para siempre cada segundo que pasaba me cansaba más y ella parecía hacerse más rápida, cambie de posición la espada esta vez agarrando con una mano la hoja de la espada y con la otra la parte más baja de la empuñadura y con toda mi fuerza la golpeé en el estómago, yo sé que no es la verdadera pero aún así me siento incapaz de hacerle daño. Ella cayó al suelo. Me corté un poco con la hoja de la espada en la mano pero prefiero eso antes de tener que matarla o morir.

-Parece que si la amas. Dijo la imitación de Jas parándose del suelo como si no le hubiera pasado nada

-¿Qué?

-Preferías morir en manos de alguien igual a ella antes de matarla pero como sabias que no era la verdadera no querías morir para ver a la original.

-Tú…tú…como sabes todo eso.

-Solo lo sé. Dijo sonriendo eso me provoco un leve sonrojo

-Entonces si ya sabes que no te mataré ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?

-La verdadera prueba era saber y que tú principalmente te dieras cuenta de cuánto amor sentías por esa chica, al parecer hiciste la mejor elección. Dicho esto apareció una puerta, la abrí y me encontré con Jas y con Claire, obviamente omití varias partes de la prueba y ellas me contaron de sus pruebas, fue algo raro lo que nos paso pero creo que todo está bien por ahora.

**(Sakura-fan:** Lo siento por este punto de vista pero en verdad no se que se les pasa por la mente a los hombres.

**Miranda:** ¡Ya deja de disculparte!

**Sakura-fan:** ya me voy y de nuevo lo siento**)**

P.O.V de Ethan

Salimos de las aguas termales y cada uno se cambio de ropa, vimos el mapa y ya estaba el siguiente destino, pero pase lo que pase voy a hacer que Ethan se confiese, no voy a descansar si es necesario, pero eso tiene que ocurrir pronto porque se me acaban las formas de unirlos.

Hicimos una fogata ya que las horas se pasaron volando y nos quedamos dormidos, a la mañana siguiente fui la primera en despertarse y pude notar que Ethan y Jas, uno de los dos se movió dormido y quedaron juntos, uno frente al otro, tenía ganas de reírme un rato así que grite:

-¡Despierten!

Los dos inmediatamente abrieron los ojos y al verse juntos frente a frente, se pusieron totalmente rojos y se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras por supuesto yo me caía de la risa.

P.O.V. de Claire

Fin del capítulo 13

Avances del siguiente capítulo:

-Claire prometiste que no le irías con el chisme a Ethan

-Cruce los dedos

-Corre, ve tu príncipe te espera.

-El ambiente es perfecto

-Cómo siempre lo imagine

**Sakura-fan:** Aquí acaba el capítulo 13, no tuve mucha imaginación al comienzo porque me bloqueé pero…

**Miranda:** Esperamos que les haya gustado

**Sakura-fan:** Alabado sea el señor

**Miranda:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Sakura-fan:** No me estas discutiendo

**Miranda:** Cállate

**Sakura-fan y Miranda:** ¿Les gusto el capitulo?


	14. ¡La Confesión!

**Sakura-fan:** Hola, gracias a todos por sus reviews, abajo los responderé con gusto.

**Jas:** Déjate de… (Silencio)

**Sakura-fan**: ¿Qué te paso que te quedaste callada?

**Jas:** Nada, no molestes

**Sakura-fan**: ¿Podría ser que… no se te ocurrió que decirme?

**Jas:** No digas Idioteces sabes que no es cierto

**Sakura-fan:** Si es cierto, no se te ocurrió nada con que insultarme

_Aquí habla la conciencia_

(…) Aclaraciones rápidas

_Es el cuento de El silbón _

**(…)** Interrupción momentánea del fanfic

**Sakura-fan:** El cuento del silbón no es mío jaja.

**Jas y Sakura-fan**: Les presentamos el capitulo 14

**La confesión**

**P.O.V de Jasmine** (antes los p.o.v los ponía al final ahora los pondré al comienzo)

-Claire, que mala eres. Dije acercándome a ella quien por supuesto todavía se reía de lo sucedido

-Lo…lo siento pero no… me pude...resistir. Decía entre risas

Ethan seguía tenía la cara totalmente roja, creo que el demorara más que yo en volver a la normalidad. Pero despertar viendo la cara de Ethan no fue del todo malo.

El día de hoy decidimos no continuar el camino, fuimos a explorar los alrededores y quedarnos un día tranquilos, nos separamos y quedamos en que estaríamos en donde nos habíamos quedado a dormir para el atardecer, yo me fui a explorar al bosque y de la nada apareció Claire provocando que me asustara.

-¡Claire! ¡No salgas así de improviso casi me matas de un susto!

-No es mi culpa que te asustes fácil.

-No es así.

-Sí lo es y hablando de sustos: _Hace mucho tiempo, o quizá no tanto, en un pueblito apartado en un espeso bosque muy parecido a este, existió un hombre y la codicia oscurecía su corazón; creía que su padre amasaba una enorme fortuna, ya que era conocido por ahorrar todo lo posible. Una terrible noche el hombre decidió marcar sus manos y asesino a su padre a sangre fría, sin darle si quiera tiempo de poder gritar: entonces registró la casa de su padre hasta el último rincón, y al encontrar el poco dinero que había, cayó víctima de una maldición: vagaría por la eternidad acompañado de una bestia infernal cargando con el cuerpo de su padre y no emitiría ningún sonido de su boca excepto por una extraña melodía que solía silbar, hoy por hoy todavía sigue y sigue silbando la melodía y cargando con su pecado._

-Esa historia no me dio miedo. Dije

La verdad la encontré algo infantil. Le di la espalda a Claire con la intención de volver al lugar acordado ya que estaba atardeciendo cuando una mano toco mi hombro, yo grité y me agaché cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

-Qué no habías dicho que esa historia no te había dado miedo. Dijo Claire divertida

Me quité las manos de la cara, volteé la cabeza y pude notar que el que había puesto su mano en mi hombro asustándome había sido Ethan. Me paré lo mire a la cara

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esa manera? Le grité

-Lo siento, no pensé que te asustarías. Dijo

Me volteé con la intención de irme ya que no los quería ver por haberme asustado, cuando Ethan agarró mi brazo para que no me fuera y me volteo quedando cara a cara, escuche un chasquido de dedos y de repente los árboles tenían flores de cerezo y se veía como lentamente llovían sobre nosotros arrastradas por la leve brisa haciendo que este momento se viera tan mágico y perfecto.

Me aleje de Ethan y fui dónde Claire estaba

-Me dijiste que no le irías con el chisme a Ethan.

-Cruce los dedos, así que no cuenta.

-No es justo, las amigas no se hacen eso

-Si se lo hacen si es por el bien de la otra

-Que no

-Que si

-Yo nunca he contado ninguno de tus secretos

-Porque obviamente no te sabes ninguno

-O sea que aparte de chismosa no me tienes confianza

-Jas, no te hagas la ofendida, tú sabes que eso no es cierto

-Que si lo es

-Que no lo es, así que ve, tu príncipe te espera. Dijo poniéndome de espaldas a ella y empujándome hasta donde se encontraba Ethan.

Al llevarme dónde Ethan ella se alejó de nosotros, la verdad al estar cerca de Ethan mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, me había sonrojado. Nota mental asesinar a Claire mientras duerme por tramposa y chismosa

-El ambiente es perfecto. Me dijo

-Si, como siempre lo imagine. Dije sin saber si ambos estábamos hablando de lo mismo

Ethan me agarró la mano, me miró a los ojos, él estaba un poco sonrojado y me dijo:

-Jas, tú...tú me has gustado desde que éramos pequeños, me encanta verte sonreír y...y me vuelvo loco cada vez que te fijas en mí... así que ¿Quieres... se...ser mi novia?

Dicho esto me sonroje más que antes, creo que mi cara estaba totalmente roja, me puse mas nerviosa que antes y mi corazón latia demasiado rápido, creo que cualquiera que estuviera cerca podia oir perfectamente como latía

-Tú también me gustas desde que éramos pequeños y si quiero ser tu novia. Dije

Ni siquiera sé como salieron las palabras de mi boca. Ethan agarró mi cintura, apegándome más a él y fuimos acercandonos lentamente, ansiosos por ese beso, yo institivamente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, nuestro primer beso como novios, era increíble cuanto extrañaba el sabor de sus labios, pareciera que todos los problemas desaparecieran y no existiera nadie mas,solo nosotros dos y ese momento, hubiera deseado que no se hubiera acabado nunca, que durará para siempre pero nos tuvimos que separar porque el aire ya nos hacía falta.

Me volteé y noté que Claire nos miraba con la boca abierta, se acercó a nosotros.

**P.O.V de Claire **

Jas me contó todo.

-Que bien. Dije abrazando a Jas

Y mientras la abrazaba le dedique una mirada fulminante a Ethan para que se diera cuenta de que si la lastimaba no solo tendría a Miranda tras él si no a mí también. Este solo me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, creo que entendió, terminé el abrazo con Jas y fuimos cada uno a recolectar algo, Ethan fue a recolectar madera para la fogata mientras Jas y yo pescábamos algo para la cena en un río que estaba más al norte.

-Jas, sabes que escuché de uno de los señores del pueblo antes de venir acá.

-No, ¿Qué escuchaste?

-Que por las noches en este mismo bosque aparecía el silbón.

-¡CALLATE!, ¡no quiero oírte vas a conseguir que esta noche no duerma!

-Eso es lo que quiero. Le dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Que mala.

-No soy mala, solo soy realista

-No eres realista, eres mala.

Después de conseguir varios peces, fuimos dónde estaba Ethan, ya había hecho la fogata cuando llegamos así que pudimos empezar a asar el pescado.

**P.O.V de Jasmine**

Después de haber cenado, todavía no podía sacarme de la cabeza ese maldito cuento que me había contado Claire y entonces creo que fueron imaginaciones mías pero creí haber escuchado que alguien silbaba, pero Claire ya estaba dormida, tenía los pelos de punta, ya estaba más que claro, esta noche no voy a poder dormir…_Te pasa por oírla.._No molestes, no la podía ignorar, además no me dio tanto miedo…_Ni tú te la crees, estas casi temblando del miedo, despierta a Claire o a Ethan para que te acompañen…_No lo voy a hacer, se van a burlar de mi.

Me encontraba frente a la fogata, Claire y Ethan estaban dormidos uno a cada lado de la fogata, escuche como se movía algo en los arbustos y se me erizo toda la piel, giré mi cabeza lentamente y vi que se trataba de un pequeño animalito, que susto me lleve. Cuando volteé la cabeza para seguir mirando la fogata y meterme de nuevo en mis pensamientos pude ver que Ethan ya no estaba, genial, cada vez tengo más miedo, sentí una mano en mi hombro y grité, pude notar que había sido Ethan, Claire duerme como una piedra así que no se despertó, Ethan se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No puedes dormir? Me preguntó

-No, Claire me contó una historia de miedo y ahora no puedo dormir.

Ya no me importaba si se burlaba de mí o no tenía demasiado miedo como para permanecer más tiempo sola.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Eso me sorprendió. Me rodeo con su brazo y me acerqué mas a él, y sin darme cuenta después de un rato nos quedamos dormidos…

-¡Despierten! Gritó Claire

Supongo que quería jugarnos la misma broma de antes, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los de Ethan, pero en vez de salir huyendo y separarnos sonrojados como la vez anterior esta vez Ethan me besó. Qué manera más linda de despertar…_Ya baja de tu nube…_No quiero.

-Así le quitan el chiste a la broma. Nos reprochó Claire como una niña pequeña y se supone que ella es mayor que nosotros

Fin del capítulo 14

Avances del siguiente capítulo:

-¿Qué habrá más adelante?

-Hay que continuar

-Pero

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pero nada, no podemos regresar

**Sakura-fan:** Lo siento por hacerlo tan corto pero no tuve mucha inspiración.

**Jas: **Deja de disculparte

**Sakura-fan**: Tú no me mandas

**Jas:** No importa, te digo lo que quiero

**Sakura-fan:** Cállate

**Jas: **No quiero

**Sakura-fan**: Eres imposible, ah por cierto se me olvidaba:

**Gatt-chan**: Gracias, me alegra que te guste como escribo

**Ayma Secret: **Gracias por tu review, ojala lo sigas leyendo,

**Nataome**: Me agrada que te parezcan graciosas mis ideas locas jaja

**sofiisunny**: Gracias prima por apoyarme, me gusto que te gustara (XD esta enredado) el p.o.v. de Ethan porque me esforcé porque estuviera bien pero me resulto más difícil de lo que creí X.X

**Sakura-fan y Jas:** ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?


	15. ¡¿Qué haces aquí!

**Sakura-fan**: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por el capitulo anterior, sé que no fue muy bueno pero espero que este esté mucho mejor

**Miranda**: ¿Cuándo voy a aparecer de nuevo?

**Sakura-fan**: Pues…mmm… NUNCA

**Miranda**: Que malaaaa

**Sakura-fan:** No soy mala, además era broma pero no te diré cuando apareces.

**Miranda**: Dime

**Sakura-fan:** No

**Miranda**: Dime

**Sakura-fan**: No

_Aquí habla la consciencia_

**(…) Interrupción momentánea del fanfic**

(…) Aclaraciones rápidas

**Miranda y Sakura-fan:** Aquí está el capítulo 15

¡¿Qué haces aquí?

**P.O.V de Claire**

Después de que le quitaran todo el chiste a la broma, arreglamos nuestras cosas y fuimos hacia nuestro siguiente destino, en el camino me sentía como la tercera rueda, Jas y Ethan solo hablaban entre sí y solo parecía que se veían entre sí.

-Oye, Jas, ¿Cuánto falta?

Me ignoraron, de repente me tropecé con algo y caí al suelo, mis "amigos" muy poco les importo al parecer, ya que continuaban caminando dejándome a mí atrás. Me levanté del suelo y tuve que correr para poder alcanzarlos. Al estar cerca les dije:

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí cuando me caí. (Sarcasmo)

Me volvieron a ignorar. ¡CUANDO ME VOLVI INVISIBLE!

-Jas, háblame, dime algo

Seguían ignorándome, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, tenía ganas de matarlos en ese momento. Ellos iban adelante y yo iba detrás de ellos, corrí para ponerme frente a ellos y ya allí.

-¡¿Van a seguir ignorándome o me van a escuchar de una buena vez?

-Vamos Claire no seas dramática, si querías decirnos algo lo hubieras hecho. Contesto mi "amiga"

Por fin se dignaron a oírme.

-¡HACE RATO LES DIJE VARIAS COSAS Y NO ME HICIERON CASO!

-No nos dimos cuenta. Se excuso

Tengo que separarlos un momento, para poder pasar tiempo con mi amiga ya que si están los dos juntos no me prestan atención, ¿Qué les puedo decir?...mmm…mmm…nada, no se me ocurre nada.

-Más les vale que no me vuelvan a ignorar o los voy a matar mientras duermen.

Ellos solo me miraron asustados y continuamos nuestro camino, después de un rato me detuve

-¿Segura que es por este camino? Me preguntó Ethan

-¡Qué milagro que me hablas a mí! Dijo Claire

-No seas así, nos dejamos llevar solamente. Dijo Jas

-Estoy segura de que es por aquí.

Caminamos un poco mas y nos topamos con una cueva, ¡Qué rayos hace una cueva por acá!

-Esto es extraño, en el mapa no sale ninguna cueva, además llega hasta aquí, no muestra el camino que continua. Dije

-¿No será que nos equivocamos de camino? Dijo Jas

-No es posible, seguimos el camino como indica el mapa, no hay ninguna forma de que nos hayamos equivocado.

-Bueno, solo queda ver que hay después de la cueva. Dijo Jas mientras entraba a la cueva y se perdía de vista entre la oscuridad que había dentro de esa.

-Si no queda más remedio. Dijo Ethan mientras avanzaba en dirección a la cueva con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Espérenme, no me dejen atrás. Dije mientras corría para alcanzarlos

**P.O.V de Jas**

Comenzamos a caminar por la cueva, más adelante escuché un ruido pero no hice caso y continuamos caminando, luego escuché que alguien decía mi nombre, me volteé, estaba totalmente tensa.

-¿Claire, dijiste mi nombre?

-No, yo no he dicho nada. Dijo

-¿Y tú? Dije viendo a Ethan

-No, mi amor. Me sonroje al escuchar eso pero seguía con miedo

-Tal vez sea un fantasma. Dijo Claire con una siniestra voz

-¡Cállate! Grité y salí corriendo

**P.O.V. de Claire**

-Mira lo que provocas. Dijo Ethan mientras corría para alcanzar a su novia

Malditos enamorados, ya me está molestando que estén juntos.

-No es mi culpa que se asuste fácil. Me quejé mientras caminaba por donde mis "amigos" habían ido

Cuando llegué donde ellos vi que Jas hablaba con Ethan y pude notar que tenía un raspón en la rodilla, parece ser que la muy bruta debe de haberse caído mientras corría. De repente note que alguien venía caminando hacia donde estábamos.

**(Miranda**: ¿Esa soy yo? *-*

**Sakura-fan: **¬¬ no lo eres, además soy la única que puede interrumpir el fic (le agarré la oreja y me la intento llevar)

**Miranda:** Ouch, ¿Cuándo voy a aparecer? ¿Cuándo se invirtieron los roles?

**Sakura-fan:** No te voy a decir y se invirtieron a penas interrumpiste el fic (Sigo jalándole la oreja)

**Miranda:** ¡Eso duele!

**Sakura-fan:** ¡Pues lástima, ya sabes lo que se siente!**)**

Pero por la oscuridad no podía ver de quien se trataba, solo sé que esa persona comenzó a correr en dirección a nosotros.

-¡Jas! Gritó esa persona y de repente se escuchó un ruido

Mmm… esa voz yo la conozco mmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Mmm… ah bueno no importa. Hice un hechizo y de mi varita salió una esfera de luz y se situó en el centro de nosotros y subió lentamente hasta el techo, ya se podía ver claramente. Jas estaba tirada en el suelo y encima de ella estaba Miranda abrazándola… ¡Un momento que hace Miranda aquí!

**(Miranda:** ¡Me mentiste! Me dijiste que no era yo

**Sakura-fan:** ¡Deja de interrumpir el fic! además no voy a contar los detalles (Dije jalándole la oreja)**)**

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dijimos los tres sin dejar de verla (Seguía en el piso abrazando a Jas)

-¿Qué les parece un hola o un cómo estás? Dijo Miranda

-¡¿Qué te parece un qué haces aquí o un cómo rayos nos encontraste? Dije ya molesta o bueno seguía molesta

**(Sakura-fan:** Que novedad (sarcasmo)

**Miranda: **Ahora quien es la que interrumpe el fic (Me comenzó a jalar la oreja)**)**

Me costó que esos dos estuvieran juntos como para que llegue Miranda y lo arruine.

-Ya, no te pongas así, vine porque extrañaba a mi hermana. Dijo

-¡Pero eso no responde mi maldita pregunta! Dije ya harta de que no fuera al punto del asunto

-Pues mmm… ni yo misma se como los encontré, me escapé del castillo hace unos días y conociéndolos sabia que iban a coger la ruta hacia los manantiales pero cuando llegue no estaban así que continué caminando a lo loco y por las noches no descansaba mucho para tener más oportunidades de encontrarlos, así que para entretenerme un poquito mientras los buscaba silbaba, hasta que de repente vi que unas pisadas se dirigían hacia esta cueva y entre y pude notar que había tres personas y por la poca luz me caí pero a pesar de eso pude distinguir a mi hermana.

-¡ASÍ QUE FUISTE TU LA QUE ME ASUSTO EN EL BOSQUE Y LA QUE HIZO ESOS EXTRAÑOS RUIDOS EN LA CUEVA Y DIJISTE MI NOMBRE, ACASO ME QUERIAS MATAR DE UN SUSTO! Le gritó Jas con ganas como de matarla

-Cálmate, fue sin intención. Dijo Miranda

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!

No sé si intervenir y evitar que Jas asesine a su hermana o dejarla, si la mata me quitaría un peso de encima pero mmm… _No sería lo correcto…_ A ti nadie te llamo, así que vete…_No me voy, soy parte de ti así, que de mi no te desases tan fácil…_ Cállate…_No quiero_, _sabes que no es correcto…_ Maldita consciencia odio cuando tienes razón.

Le hice una simple llave a Jas agarrando sus brazos y poniendo mis manos en su nuca.

-Cálmate o te puedo lastimar. Dije

-No me voy a calmar, la voy a matar. Dijo forcejeando para poder escapar de mi agarre

-¡Cálmate!

-Está bien. Dijo ya más tranquila, la solté y fue con Ethan

Sé que Jas es rencorosa pero nunca había visto que se enojara con su hermana, de verdad que no le gusta que la asusten, pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Jas al poco tiempo hablaba normal con Miranda, me alegra que se hayan arreglado pero es algo extraño que Miranda este aquí, la voy a mantener vigilada por si acaso.

-No pasamos ya por aquí. Dijo Jas

-No, hermana, deben ser imaginación tuya. Dijo Miranda

-Yo creo que Jas tiene razón ya hemos pasado por aquí. Dije

-No, están mal de la cabeza o ¿qué? Dijo Miranda

Esto me da mala espina, otra vez lo niega pero es obvio que estamos caminando en círculos.

-Miranda, aquí la que está mal es otra, es obvio que estamos caminando en círculos. Dijo Ethan

Justo lo que acabo de pensar

-Ya, tampoco es para que me critiquen, me equivoque solamente. Dijo Miranda-Bueno, entonces regresemos.

Retrocedimos pero por alguna extraña razón la salida estaba cubierta por grandes piedras.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? Dije

-No se puede hacer nada, tendremos que encontrar la salida. Dijo Jas

Caminamos y caminamos pero no encontrábamos la salida, me tropecé con una roca y al frente mío estaba Miranda, rayos, le voy a caer encima, por lo menos no me voy a lastimar yo. Caí al suelo, ¡Pero que paso! ¿Cómo es posible? si Miranda no se movió ¿o sea que la atravesé? ¡¿Cómo es posible? Jas y Ethan se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que literalmente atravesé a Miranda.

-Rayos, pensaba que esto iba a ocurrir más tarde. Dijo Miranda o la que pretendía serlo

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te haces pasar por mi hermana? Dijo Jas

-Mi nombre no te interesa, pero si quieres salir de aquí tendrán que vencerme en un combate a muerte. Dijo

-¡¿Qué? Dijimos los 3

-Y para darles ventaja serán ustedes tres contra mí, si logran vencerme van a poder salir.

Al lado de cada uno aparecieron armas, a mi me pareció una ballesta; a Jas, un arco; a Ethan, una espada.

-No se preocupen por las flechas, cuando vayan a disparar ellas aparecerán, ¡Peleen!

Jas y yo le lanzamos flechas pero fácilmente las esquivo, Ethan fue corriendo hacia ella pero cuando estaba dispuesto a atravesarla, ella se movió muy rápido y lo pateo por la espalda haciendo que se chocara con una pared.

-Pensé que me darían mas pelea, esto es un juego de niños.

Eso hizo que nos enfureciéramos, Jas soltó su arco y fue corriendo a pegarle, muy fácil esquivaba las patadas y puñetazos que daba Jas pero esta tampoco se quedaba atrás, esquivaba con dificultad sus ataques pero los lograba esquivar, Jas no se detenía por nada del mundo pero esa cosa no parecía para nada cansada es mas pareciera que ni se estuviera esforzando. Ethan y yo nos quedamos absortos viendo la pelea, hasta que reaccionamos cuando esa cosa pateo a Jas en el estómago ocasionando que esta tosiera sangre, esa cosa, espíritu o lo que sea estaba de espaldas a mi así que me dispuse a dispararle, le dispare pero esta lo esquivo y como al frente estaba Jas, por un pelito no le dio a Jas porque esta al ver la flecha se tiro al piso.

-¡CASI ME MATAS, RECUERDA QUE ESTOY EN TU EQUIPO! Me gritó

-Lo siento. Dije

-Así que intentando atacar por la espalda, ¡Eso es de cobardes! Me dijo ocasionando que volviera a la realidad, estábamos en una batalla y justo cuando me voltee para golpearla por decirme eso me pateo tan duro que ocasiono que me chocara con la pared (por cierto antes del impacto cerró los ojos), abrí los ojos con dificultad para encontrarme con un imagen borrosa de mis amigos y "Miranda" peleando, pero luego mi visión se obscureció y me sentí débil.

**P.O.V de Jasmine**

Vi de reojo que Claire se desmayo.

-1 menos faltan 2. Dijo la mala copia de mi hermana con una sonrisa triunfante viendo a mi mejor amiga desmayada en el suelo

_No digas mentiras, hace poco pensabas que era tu hermana…_Tienes que venir cuando nadie te llama, no te das cuenta de que si me distraes moriré…_Moriremos…_ Como sea, vete…_ Todo porque no quiero morir…_ Por fin paz… _¡Escuché eso! … _¡Vete!

-¡No te distraigas! Dije dándole un puñetazo que para mi desgracia le atravesó la cara y el brazo me comenzó a arder, sentía como si mi brazo estuviera prendido en fuego

-No me creas tan fácil de derrotar. Dijo mientras me propinaba un puñetazo en la cara, caí al suelo

Acaso esta cosa en invencible, me mire el brazo lo tenía totalmente rojo y me costaba moverlo

-Solo me pueden derrotar con sus armas. Dijo

Ethan se le acercó sigilosamente por la espalda y justo cuando le iba a cortar, la mala imitación de mi hermana se volteo, se movió tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando se paro al lado de Ethan y lo pateo por el costado ocasionando que cayera al suelo y la espada rodara por el suelo, se acerco a Ethan y lo estaba golpeando y como ya no aguantaba esa escena me limpie la sangre de mi boca y corrí lo mas que pude por mi arco, lo tensé y justo como ella dijo apareció una flecha, le dispare y la atravesé pero esto solo ocasiono que se molestara mas, pateo una vez más a Ethan y se volteo, yo comencé a disparar flechas pero ella no retrocedía y no reaccionaba ante las flechas que se calvaban en su cuerpo.

Yo retrocedí hasta que me tope con la pared, ella con un rápido movimiento me agarro con un brazo por el cuello, me alzó y me comenzó a estrangular, solté el arco.

-Ya me estas causando problemas, matarte será divertido, lo último que veras será la cara de tu hermana mientras te mata.

Ethan se paro del suelo, agarro su espada y fue corriendo, pero justo cuando se puso tras ella, esta no sé cómo le hizo pero lo intento golpear con el brazo que tenia libre pero esquivó el ataque y le corto el brazo con el cual me agarraba del cuello y caí al suelo.

-¡INSOLENTE! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cortarme un brazo?

Parece ser que la única arma que la puede matar es la espada. Ethan se agachó y me miro a los ojos

-¿Estás bien? Me dijo con cara de preocupación

-Sí. Le respondí

Agarre mi arco y le dispare una flecha a la cabeza pero simplemente la atravesó. Ella pateo a Ethan y este quedo acostado en el suelo, le piso la mano que tenia la espada, este la soltó y ella lo pateo alejándolo de la espada, corrí por la espada pero al tocarla sentí como si me quemara las manos y la solté.

-Acaso creíste que podías coger tan fácilmente el arma de otra persona, 2 menos falta 1. Rio la copia de Miranda

Acaso era posible que Ethan estuviera inconsciente, me voltee a verlo y no se movía, claro, buen momento para que me dejen sola. Volví a agarrar la espada y aunque me quemaba las manos fui directo donde se encontraba y cuando la iba a cortar, me clavo la última flecha que le lancé, en el abdomen.

-¡Caíste! Me dijo

-¡La que cayó es otra! Dije enterrándole la espada en el abdomen

Ella no hizo ningún sonido y desapareció al igual que la cueva donde estábamos, al parecer la cueva era una especie de espejismo, me arranqué la flecha, la tire en el suelo y caí de rodillas; nuestras armas también desaparecieron, vi como Claire abría sus ojos, me intenté mover pero me dolía demasiado la herida, puse mi mano en el abdomen y vi la tenia cubierta de sangre, vi como Claire me miraba, e inmediatamente todo se oscureció.

**P.O.V de Claire**

Al ver como Jas caía lentamente corrí hacia ella, cuando llegué, estaba desmayada, había perdido mucha sangre y su cuerpo se estaba enfriando.

-¡Jas! ¡Jas! ¡Reacciona! Dije moviéndola pero nada no servía.

Tenía que concentrarme en esa herida que tenía, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, pero que podía hacer, entonces recordé que un anciano del pueblo me dio unas vendas. Busqué rápidamente en mi maleta y las encontré, también cogí algunas hierbas medicinales que encontré en el camino, le alce la blusa hasta la herida y pude notar que era profunda, ya por suerte había dejado de sangrar, le puse a las vendas las hierbas medicinales que cogí y se las puse; Ethan seguía en el piso noqueado, cuando la acabe de vendar le acomode la blusa. Seguía desmayada pero ahora que la vende y le puse esas hierbas de seguro despertara pronto.

Ahora tengo un mayor problema, ¿Cómo me quito la sangre de las manos? El río queda algo lejos, así que mejor me tele transportó con la ayuda de mi varita, la busque y me tele transporté al río donde me lave las manos y mi varita ya que también quedo manchada con sangre. Luego regrese de la misma forma en la que llegue y note que Jas seguía inconsciente y Ethan empezaba a reaccionar.

Fin del capítulo 15

Avances del siguiente capítulo:

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Cuidado o se te abrirá la herida

-Descansa

-No estoy invalida, no me traten como si estuviera así, puedo hacer cosas por mi misma

-Quédate acostada

-No

**Sakura-fan:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por la demora, pero es que entre al colegio y no he tenido oportunidad de escribir

**Miranda: **Que mala excusa

**Sakura-fan:** Pero es la verdad

**Miranda:** …

**Sakura-fan:** Te deje sin palabras jaja

**Miranda:** No es cierto solo que no me dejaste hablar

**Sakura-fan:** No es cierto

**Miranda:** Que si

**Sakura-fan y Miranda:** ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?


	16. Desastrosamente cursi

**Sakura-fan:** Lamento la demora, es que estábamos en mi país en carnavales y no tuve tiempo de escribir

**Jas:** Que mala excusa

**Sakura-fan:** A ti nadie te hablo

**Jas:** Pues lastima, ya te hable

**Sakura-fan:** …

**Jas:** jajaja ahora te deje sin palabras yo a ti

**Sakura-fan: **Ajá así que admites que te deje sin palabras antes

**Jas:** Yo no dije eso

_Aquí habla la consciencia_

(…) Aclaraciones rápidas

**(…) Interrupción momentánea del fanfic**

**Sakura-fan y Jas: **Disfruten el capitulo esperamos que les guste

Desastrosamente cursi (no se me ocurrió otro)

**P.O.V de Claire**

-Hasta que reaccionas. Le dije

-¿Qué paso? Me pregunto

-No sé qué paso, y la única que sabe lo que paso está gravemente herida.

Miró a Jas en el suelo y se paro corriendo, se sentó a su lado, tenía una cara de tristeza, supongo que se siente triste porque no pudo ayudarla…_Tu tampoco ayudaste…_Bueno en eso tienes razón…_ Siempre tengo razón pero nunca me la das…_ No te creas mucho tampoco es para tanto.

Me acerqué y pude notar que estaba algo roja, le toque la frente y tenía algo de fiebre, saque unas toallitas de mi maleta y con magia hice aparecer un recipiente con agua fría.

**(Sakura-fan:** A esa maleta le caben muchas cosas O.O

**Miranda: **Si yo quiero uno así

**Sakura-fan:** De seguro no tiene fondo como el de Hermione de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte.

**Miranda:** Se me olvidaba

**Sakura-fan:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Miranda: **¡Que no deberías estar interrumpiendo el fic!

**Sakura-fan:** ¬¬ ya se me hacía que había mucha tranquilidad

(Me comenzó a arrastrar agarrándome de la oreja)**)**

Le fui cambiando de vez en cuando el paño y lo majaba para que estuviera más fría y poder bajarle la fiebre.

-Ethan. Dije

-Dime. Dijo, seguía con cara de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo tenía una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Me permites, tengo que cambiarle las vendas. El solo asintió y se volteó

Le cambie las vendas, y Ethan se volteó, sin darme cuenta se hizo de noche y la maldita fiebre aun no baja.

-Ve a dormir. Le dije a Ethan

-No, ve a dormir tú, yo me quedaré cuidándola. Seguía triste, supongo que se echa la culpa por lo que pasó.

Yo solo asentí, pero antes:

-Ethan, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-No me mientas, tu cara de sufrido se ve a millas

-No es nada, estoy bien.

-Si claro, y mi abuelita era el lobo feroz

-Pues entonces te doy mi pésame de cuando la abrieron para sacar a Caperucita, porque yo estoy bien

-¿Tú que hacías leyendo "Caperucita Roja"?

-Todos pasan por el Jardín de Niños, era un cuento muy popular.

-No me digas, ¿Enserio? (Sarcasmo)

-No estoy de humor, no seas sarcástica

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que es mi culpa que Jas este así… La deje cuando más me necesitaba no pude ayudarla… le fallé, ¿Qué clase de compañero soy si no puedo ayudarla cuando realmente me necesita?... Hubiera preferido mil veces que esa cosa me hubiera lastimado a mi antes que verla herida y saber… saber que pude haber hecho algo al respecto.

Me acerqué al él y le pegué una cachetada.

-Eres un pendejo y marica, crees que Jas hizo todo lo eso para que luego nos sintiéramos mal, no sé qué fue lo que paso exactamente pero si no la pudiste ayudar antes ayúdala ahora que también te necesita.

Mi suposición fue confirmada… El tonto de Ethan se carcomía en masoquismo.

-Creo que tienes razón. Me dijo

-¡¿Cómo que crees? ¡Yo siempre tengo razón! Le grité

- Si como no. Dijo por lo bajo

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? Le grité casi echando fuego por los ojos

-Na… Nada.

-¡Mas te vale! Fue lo último que dije antes de irme a dormir

**P.O.V. de Ethan**

No podía dejar de mirar a Jas, como si eso fuera a despertarla sana y feliz como siempre. Estaba pensando en lo que Claire dijo…_ Ella tiene razón, te estás comportando como un idiota…_ Cállate, no tengo tiempo para esto…_ Mira, si en vez de quejarte prestaras más atención, estoy seguro de que no serias una carga para Claire…_ ¿Por qué prestar más atención, de qué hablas?..._ Mira bien, la herida esta casi cerrada por completo, y esta menos sudada que antes, la fiebre le ha bajado un poco…_ Le puse mi mano en su frente para comprobarlo: era cierto, estaba mejor. Inmediatamente le puse otro paño con agua fría, y tome su mano con cuidado: Jas cerró levemente sus dedos en un acto reflejo, pero me hizo sentir mejor. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, parecía un ángel, y no lo pude evitar… La besé, esperando una reacción a eso. Ella susurró mi nombre, muy bajito.

-Aquí estoy, Jas… Siempre estaré contigo…-Le dije, tomando su mano con más fuerza.

-Que marica eres. Dijo Claire quien se supone que estaba durmiendo

Me sorprendí y sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas, no sabía que responderle, por un momento pensé que estábamos solo Jas y yo, pero veo que me equivoque.

-¿No…no deberías… estar dormida? Dije

-Todavía no, quería ver que hacías cuando me fuera a "dormir". Dijo Claire

- Es malo espiar a las personas. Dije totalmente avergonzado por lo que anteriormente dije

Claire se fue a dormir y me quedé mirando a Jas.

Noté que en todo ese momento Jas no me había soltado la mano. Ya estaba amaneciendo, sentí que apretaba mi mano con un poco de fuerza y empezaba a abrir sus hermosos ojos…_ ¿Cuándo te volviste tan cursi? Creo que te está afectando estar mucho tiempo con ellas…_ Más bien creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-E…Eth…Ethan. Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Tranquila preciosa, no te esfuerces.

Se durmió un rato mas, en el cual no me separé de su lado. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? Dije

Creo que Claire no estaba del todo dormida ya que vino corriendo al decir eso.

-Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor, no se hubieran molestado tanto en cuidarme. Dijo

-No fue ninguna molestia Jas, por cierto se me olvidaba, Ethan, ¿No tienes sueño? Dijo Claire

-¿Por qué debería tener sueño? Pregunto mi novia

¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué le digo? Capaz que Claire le va a decir todo lo que dije, me va a hundir, no puedo permitirlo.

Jas se quedó mirando a Claire cosa que yo aproveché para hacerle señas a Claire y que no dijera nada pero como que no quería entender porque no paraba de hablar. Le contó todo desde el comienzo y cuando llego a la parte en que se supone que ella debía de estar dormida me desespere, no sabía qué hacer, la agarré del brazo y la aleje de Jas.

-Por favor quédate callada con respecto a eso.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que tu novia se entere?

-Oigan chicos ¿Qué hacen? Dijo Jas intentando pararse

-Ten cuidado Jas, se te puede abrir la herida. Dijo Claire mientras iba donde Jas

Me acerqué donde ellas, Claire no quería que Jas se parara y esta le discutía que ya estaba bien.

-Por el amor de Dios, Claire, estoy herida no inválida, déjame pararme. Dijo Jas

-Lo mejor es que descanses. Dijo Claire

-No me gusta estar quieta.

-Descansa

-No

-Pues que mal, porque no voy a dejar que te pares.

Jas se intentó parar pero Claire no la dejo. Cuando Claire se volteo un momento Jas aprovechó y se paró.

-Se siente tan bien estar parada.

Yo solo me quedé mirándola, como el viento movía su cabello lentamente y me miraba sonriente, me pregunto si habrá escuchado lo que le dije cuando estaba inconsciente, creo que no, y creo que es mejor así.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras acostada! Dijo Claire molesta

-Noooo, el demonio viene por mí. Bromeo Jas mientras salía corriendo

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMASTE DEMONIO? Gritó Claire mientras la perseguía

- Pues a ti ¿A quién más? Dijo Jas riéndose

Se veía 10 veces más hermosa con esa encantadora sonrisa que tiene. Me quede embobado viéndola reír, que no me di cuenta que venía corriendo hacia donde mí y me cayó encima.

-Hay, perdón, no te vi, estaba viendo que tan cerca estaba Claire de mí. Me dijo y nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, al verla tan cerca no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera besarla, cuando nos separamos pude notar un leve sonrojo.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. Le dije (Ella seguía encima de él)

-Jas… ¿Cómo puedes…correr tan… rápido… estando herida? Y de paso…búsquense un… cuarto. Dijo Claire jadeando

Jas volteo a verme y se paro casi corriendo, estaba completamente roja, me paré del suelo.

Claire se coloco detrás de Jas y le dio una palmada en la espalda, justo donde estaba la herida. Ocasionando que se tirara al piso por el dolor, la herida todavía no cierra del todo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? Le reclamó Jas

-Te dije que no estabas bien, allí tienes tu prueba. Dijo Claire

-No tenías porque hacerlo.

- Pero eres tan terca que no ibas a hacer caso, además muévete, voy a cambiarte las vendas.

-Ya estoy mejor, además puedo hacerlo por mí misma.

-Bueno, tienes razón, ve al río, allí en mi maleta ahí unas toallas y vendas; te voy a acompañar eres tan torpe que vas a encontrar la forma de ahogarte.

-Yo no soy torpe.

-Si lo eres y de paso, Ethan, si te asomas por allá te juró que te mato. Dijo Claire con una mirada asesina

**(Sakura-fan: **Yo necesito una maleta así O.O

**Miranda:** Yo prefiero el de Hermione es chiquito y le cabe de todo

**Sakura-fan:** Hay demasiado silencio

**Miranda**: Si tienes razón, se me olvidaba, lárgate de aquí

**Sakura- fan:** Que carácter**)**

**P.O.V. de Jas**

Claire cogió su maleta y nos tele transportamos al río, ya allí me comencé a bañar, el agua estaba fría pero era refrescante, al salir del rio me sequé, me puse la ropa y Claire me ayudo a poner las vendas, al final si necesite ayuda…_Porque no me sorprende…_ No te haré caso.

-¿Qué harías sin mi? Dijo Claire

-No sé_. _Dije… _Nada…_ Nadie está hablando contigo

Llegamos dónde Ethan.

-¿Estás bien? Me dijo Ethan algo preocupado

-Sí. Le dije

-Que no ves que sigue igual. Dijo Claire dándome una palmada en la herida causando que me quejara del dolor

-¡CLAIRE ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? Le grité

-De que hablas yo no hice nada.

-Eres un caso perdido, contigo no se puede discutir.

Claire me miró enojada

-Ya las dos no discutan. Dijo Ethan

-A poco, no te hagas el maduro ahora. Dijo Claire

-Alguien tiene que ser maduro cuando ustedes actúan como dos niñas. Dijo Ethan

-Acabas de meter la pata, ¡¿Cómo que nosotras actuamos como dos niñas? Dijimos Claire y yo simultáneamente

-Yo…yo no me refería a eso. Intentó excusarse

-Date por muerto. Dijo Claire mientras salía corriendo detrás de Ethan, yo voy a aprovechar que estoy "herida y no puedo correr"

**P.O.V de Claire**

Fui corriendo tras Ethan, pero después de un rato me cansé de perseguirlo y regresé dónde Jas quien miraba las estrellas (se hizo de noche) al poco rato regresó Ethan, se sentó al lado de Jas mientras yo hacia la fogata, me pregunto de que hablan…_Metiche…_ No soy metiche, solo me da curiosidad saber de qué hablan…_De seguro Ethan sigue con sus cursilerías…_ Lo más probable, nunca se me va a olvidar lo que le dijo a Jas mientras estaba inconsciente. Recordé lo que dijo y me eché a reír.

**P.O.V. de Jas**

-¿Recuerdas algo de cuando estabas inconsciente? Me preguntó Ethan

-Un poco. Ethan se tensó al escucharme decir eso- No recuerdo todo con claridad pero sí recuerdo un par de cosas.

-Entonces… tú… ¿me escuchaste? Dijo Ethan quien estaba totalmente rojo, me acerqué a él y lo miré a los ojos

-Solo te diré que yo también estaré siempre junto a ti. Dije antes de besarlo

**Fin del capítulo 16**

**Sakura-fan: **En este capi no pondré avances porque no tengo una idea clara de lo que será el siguiente capítulo, de paso en este capítulo me ayudo un poquito a hacerlo mi mejor amiga…

**Jas:** Que cursi estuvo el capitulo

**Sakura-fan:** No me culpen, todo es culpa de "Sabré que eres tú" de Eiza González

**Jas:** Te demoraste mucho

**Sakura-fan:** Aparte de los carnavales, también tuve que ir al colegio y tampoco tenía mucha imaginación.

**Jasmine**: Ya deja las excusas

**Sakura-fan**: No son excusas es la verdad

**Jasmine y Sakura-fan**: ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?


	17. ¡La Traición!

**Sakura-fan: **Lamento la demora pero no he tenido mucho tiempo y para colmo tengo en la mente una historia para un fanfic de Inuyasha que quiero hacer pero prefiero terminar esta historia primero porque luego con el poco tiempo que tengo demorare todavía más en subir un capitulo.

**Claire:** ¿Cuál es el problema puedes hacer los dos a la vez?

**Sakura-fan:** No tengo tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo

**Claire:** Siempre hay tiempo para todo

**Sakura-fan:** Pues en este caso no se aplica

_Aquí habla la consciencia_

(…) aclaraciones rápidas

**(…) Interrupción momentánea del fanfic**

**Claire: **¿Qué tanto tienes que hacer?

**Sakura-fan:** No te incumbe

**Claire:** Tampoco te pongas así

**Claire y Sakura-fan: **Sin más que decir les presentamos el capitulo 17

La Traición

**P.O.V de Claire**

Vi como Jas y Ethan compartían saliva, lo cual me resultó desagradable…_ Todo porque no tienes novio…_ Déjame en paz, a ti nadie te llamo, aunque tienes razón era mucho pedir que no comieran pan enfrente de los pobres. Después de que terminaran de babearse la cara y decirse cursilerías nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Jas estaba casi recuperada, nos fijamos en el mapa y nos faltaba muy poco para encontrar el tesoro, pasamos por un poblado antes de continuar el camino. Vimos muchas cosas que nos llamaron la atención, pero solo compramos lo esencial como comida y armas; Jas se compró una espada al igual que Ethan y yo un arco y varias flechas, los tres pensábamos lo mismo, todo lo que pasamos hasta ahora no va a ser nada en comparación a lo que nos depara el futuro. Ethan se alejó de nosotras mientras iba a ver unas cosas.

-Yo voy a ver unas joyas hermosas que vi en una tiendita. Dijo Jas con estrellitas en los ojos

-Bien pero recuerda que no podemos comprar nada, no nos queda mucho dinero. Dije

Dicho esto se fue a la tiendita y busque con la mirada a Ethan pero no lo encontré, comencé a caminar y en un callejón pude notar como Ethan estaba besando a una chica de más o menos nuestra misma edad, de la nada Jas apareció al lado mío, y no pude evitar que viera a su novio besando a otra, intenté decirle algo pero las palabras no me salían de la boca, ella solo observaba la escena mientras negaba con la cabeza y decía muy bajito para ella misma:

-Esto no puede ser cierto.

Vi como sus lágrimas luchaban por salir pero ella no lo permitiría, apretaba sus puños y dirigí mi mirada hacia Ethan, que se había separado rápidamente de su "amiga" observaba a Jas desde su lugar sin mover ni un solo musculo.

-Jas, no es lo que crees. Logró decir mi ex amigo

-¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, IMBECIL! Le gritó mi amiga antes de salir corriendo

Ethan se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer, y la muchacha nos veía sorprendida sin saber cómo reaccionar ante todo eso. Camine hacia él y lo golpeé en el estómago.

-¡Te dije que no la lastimaras! ¡IDIOTA! Le dije con desprecio

Cayó al suelo por la falta de aire, mientras que yo salía corriendo por dónde Jas segundos antes se había ido.

**P.O.V de Jas**

No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, debía ser todo una mentira si justo ayer nos habíamos dicho que siempre estaríamos juntos. Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, no podía evitar llorar, al igual que no podía borrar la imagen de Ethan besándose con esa cualquiera, en ese momento no quería que ni él ni ella me vieran llorar, no me mostraría débil frente a ese par, llevaba corriendo ya un buen rato. Pero ¿por qué corro? Eso no va a borrar la imagen de él y esa besándose, eso no va a evitar el hecho de que todo lo que me dijo fue una mentira. Me detuve y me senté debajo de un árbol, continué llorando ya no sabía porque lloraba, si era por: el odio, la rabia, la tristeza, el dolor o la decepción. Tenía ganas de matarlo pero aunque todo está a mi favor para poder matarlo no me atrevería, ¿Por qué? Porque aun lo amo, porque a pesar de todo lo sigo queriendo igual pero no dejaré que ese infeliz me vuelva a hacer lo mismo.

Lo malo era que no podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir; escuché un ruido en los arbustos y vi que era Ethan ¿Cómo me encontró?

-Mi amor, déjame explicarte lo que paso.

-¡INFELIZ, NO ME DIGAS MI AMOR, PORQUE EN LO QUE A MI CONCIERNE NOSOTROS TEMRINAMOS, SI, ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN, TER...MI...NA...MOS, ASI QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU HORRIBLE ROSTRO! Le grité antes de volver a correr, quería alejarme de él, no quería volver a verlo, me hacía mucho daño saber que él la quería a ella. Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí y vi que era Ethan.

Por las heridas y de tanto correr me agoté y baje un poco el ritmo cosa que el aprovecho para agarrarme por el brazo y voltearme a verlo, al mirarlo a los ojos recordé todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que me dijo, todo lo que vivimos, sin dejarlo decir nada le pegue una cachetada con la mano libre, me solté de su agarré y volví a correr, esta vez no me importaba si me dolían las piernas o cuan cansada estaba, solo quería huir de esa mirada que me hacia recordar y me hacia sufrir por ello, después de correr un rato, me subí a un árbol. De seguro me podre ocultar entre sus hojas. Efectivamente vi como Ethan pasó frente al árbol y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, observaba la luna llena (entre todo lo que paso se hizo de noche) y recordé que mientras todo sucedia mi conciencia no me dijo absolutamente nada. Genial cuando más la necesito aunque sea para no pensar en él y brilla por su ausencia pero cuando estoy ocupada o en momentos inoportunos hace su aparición.

-Jas, no te preocupes por él, no sabe de lo que se perdió, así que proponte desde ahora olvidarlo. Le escuché decir a Claire quien me miraba desde el suelo

Bajé con cuidado del árbol hasta que me resbalé y caí en un arbusto convenientemente situado. Salí del arbusto

-Tienes razón, pero creo que no lo podré olvidar, porque a pesar de todo lo sigo queriendo como la primera vez.

-¿Quieres desahogarte? Me preguntó

-No, ya lloré mucho por él. Dije mientras luchaba contra mis lágrimas intentando que no salieran

-Tú sabes que si quieres llorar, ¿Quieres un abrazo? Me dijo mirándome con lástima

-No quiero un abrazo y no me tengas lástima, no fue nada, ves ya lo superé. Le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

Me abrazó

-Yo se que si lo necesitas. Me dijo casi en un susurro

La abracé de vuelta y rompí en llanto

-No te tengo lástima, solo estoy preocupada por ti. Me dijo al igual que la vez anterior (susurrando)

-Bueno ya creo que lloré mucho. Le dije soltándome del abrazo y quitándome las lágrimas

Me recosté sobre el árbol y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora y que me deparaba el futuro, entre todo eso me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una rosa roja en el regazo lo cual me hizo sonrojar un poco. Pero ¿por qué me sonrojo? Lo más probable que sea del idiota de Ethan así que en ese caso no la quiero. La tiré en el suelo y la pisé.

Claire se despertó y juntas fuimos al pueblo, (a ambas se les quedaron las mochilas). Estuve buscando mi mochila pero nada, ¿Qué pasó de la nada se hizo invisible o qué?

De pronto vi a un muchacho con mi mochila, me acerqué corriendo a él y le dije:

- ¡Oye espera!

Él se volteó a verme, era como un año mayor que yo, me sonrió y me dijo:

-Ten, esta mochila es tuya. Dijo entregándomela

-Gracias, pero... ¿Cómo sabias que era mía?

-Vi cuando la dejaste abandonada, y de la nada le gritaste ¡imbécil! a alguien y saliste huyendo del pueblo.

Qué pena… Eso significa que todos escucharon lo que dije.

-Intenté seguirte para devolvértela pero me perdí, así que regresé y deje la mochila en mi casa para poder buscarte mejor, ¿Qué tienes en esa maleta? ¿Piedras? Yo solo reí nerviosamente, no lo puedo superar que pena, todos me debieron haber escuchado x.x-Pero cuando te encontré estabas dormida, y pude notar que habías estado llorando así que te deje una rosa roja, espero que te haya alegrado. Me dijo con una sonrisa

Así que era de él la rosa, ahora que le digo, que la pise, si le digo eso lo haré sentir mal.

-Sí, muchas gracias, me animó mucho. Mentí, pensé que era de Ethan y me enoje

De la nada llegó "el rey de roma" porque me tenía que encontrar, justo cuando quiero ser invisible no puedo ¬¬.

-Aléjate de MI novia. Dijo mi EX novio hirviendo de celos

-Yo ya no soy tu novia, así que hazme un favor y esfúmate. Le dije

-Ya la escuchaste, así que porque no te vas. Dijo el muchacho

-Tú no te metas. Dijo Ethan y me agarró del brazo y me alejó del joven que me regreso mi mochila

-Suéltame. Dije

Me soltó

-¿Qué hacías con ese tipo? Me reclamó

-Sólo me estaba devolviendo mi mochila, además de cuando acá yo te debo decir lo que haga o deje de hacer, es mi vida y ya tú no formas parte de ella.

-Pero déjame explicarte lo que pasó, fue todo un malentendido.

-Está bien, tienes 3 SEGUNDOS para explicarte.

Fin del capítulo 17

**Sakura-fan:** Lamento haberlo hecho tan corto pero quería dejarlos en suspenso, ahora que pasara, se arreglaran las cosas entre esos dos o terminaron definitivamente

**Claire:** Que mala eres con esos dos

**Sakura-fan:** Muajaja si lo sé 3:)

**Claire: **Pobrecitos, con lo que me costó juntarlos

**Sakura-fan:** Nada de pobrecitos, ya estaban muy felices

**Claire:** Malvada

**Sakura-fan y Claire:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal si dejan reviews? Por favor, aunque sea para decir que no les gustó.


	18. La Batalla Final

**Sakura-fan:** Lamento no haber podido escribir el capi antes y sé que me he demorado mucho, pero con la escuela, tareas, clases de danza, mas tarea, exámenes, entre otras cosas, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Gomen lamento decirles pero este es el último capítulo ya de aquí lo que queda es el epílogo.

**Claire: **Déjate de malas excusas y empieza de una vez el capi

**Sakura- fan:** Que mala .

(Aclaraciones rápidas)

**(Interrupción momentánea)**

_Está hablando la conciencia_

**Sakura-fan:** Bueno aquí está el capitulo 18... Los personajes de Shugo Chara que mencione en el fondo no me pertenecen, son de PEACH-PIT, el resto de los personajes son míos, incluyendo sus nombres y personalidades.

**La batalla final**

**P.O.V de Jasmine**

-Si no me dices en 5 segundos porque besaste a esa fulana te voy a patear donde más te duele. Dije

Ethan tragó saliva, sabía que iba a cumplir mi palabra y que no iba a tener compasión de él.

-1...5. Dije, ya que no tenía ganas de contar y con el enojo que tenía encima menos, y lo golpeé donde un hombre menos va a querer un golpe,

**(Sakura-fan: **Al pobre lo van a dejar sin descendencia

**Miranda: **Déjala, se lo merece, eso y mucho mas.

**Sakura-fan: **Si, pero el no va a poder tener hijos en el futuro

**Miranda: **Que importa, debe pagar las consecuencias… ojala le hubiera pegado más duro**)**

Cayó al suelo sujetándose la zona afectada por el golpe y soltó uno que otro gemido.

-¿Qué…pasó con el… 2,3 y el 4? Logró decir todavía tirado en el suelo sin poder levantarse y menos poder moverse.

-No me dio la gana.

Di media vuelta e intenté irme pero parece que ese desgraciado tuvo una milagrosa recuperación y me sujetó el brazo.

-Déjame en paz, ¿No te pegué lo suficientemente duro como para que te quedarás quieto un buen rato?-Él asintió, entonces ¿cómo se logró parar?- Entonces ¿cómo te paraste? Suéltame a menos que quieras que te dé más duro. Le dije mirándolo con desprecio

Él negó con la cabeza

-Pues tendrás que golpearme de nuevo porque no te dejaré ir. Dijo con decisión

-¡¿Por qué no? ¡Nosotros no somos nada, así que suéltame de una maldita vez! Dije enojada intentando soltarme y dispuesta a golpearlo 1000 veces más duro si era necesario

-Porque…esto…pues porque. Tartamudeó

-¡Puedes decirlo de una vez, me estoy cansando de que no hables claro!

Me acercó más a él, nuestras caras estaban a milímetros de distancia, yo lo miraba con furia mientras él me miraba con tristeza, arrepentimiento y amor, se acercó más a mi podía sentir su aliento, fue acercando cada vez más su rostro, y me besó, sabía que me amaba pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que hubiera besado a otra, extrañaba el dulce sabor de sus labios y quería que ese momento durara para siempre, quería seguir besándolo pero en poco tiempo se separó y junto su frente con la mía.

-No te puedo dejar ir pues porque…te amo. Dijo casi en un susurro separando su frente de la mía

Al escuchar eso mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y me sonroje, no sabía que responder a eso, no sabía que decirle, no sabía si perdonarlo o seguir enojada con él.

-No es necesario que digas nada- Acaso me leyó la mente- Solo quiero que nunca te separes de mi, algo de lo que puedes estar segura es que siempre te amaré y todo fue un malentendido, esa chica me confundió con su ex novio, nunca te cambiaria por nadie, tu eres la chica de mis sueños y eres perfecta tal y como eres- Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas, me tapé la boca con las manos- todo fue un malentendido, nunca quise lastimarte y la iba a detener justo cuando llegaste, te juró que eres la única persona a quien amo y a la que siempre amaré, y si después de todo lo que te he dicho quieres que me aleje de ti lo haré, porque lo único que quiero en esta vida es verte feliz a pesar de que no sea conmigo.

Me quité las manos de la boca y aún con lágrimas en los ojos fui corriendo y me lancé a abrazarlo. Me abrazó de vuelta

-No, no… no te vayas- Lo miré a los ojos- Tú eres el único hombre al que amo, nunca te cambiaria por nadie, no…no me… dejes sola- Se me quebró la voz- Sin ti yo muero, no puedo vivir sin ti, eres lo más especial que tengo. No me dejo continuar ya que me besó, después de un rato nos separamos

-Te amo. Me susurró en el oído

Lo cual hizo que me sonrojara violentamente. Entonces escuché un ruido y giré la cabeza y vi a la chica que había besado a Ethan antes.

-Muy bien, pasaron la prueba. Dijo la chica

-¡A qué te refieres con eso!-Estaba más que enojada- O sea que todo fue una maldita prueba, con razón lo de la confusión con tu ex novio me era difícil de creer- Mire a Ethan- Lo siento pero es que no era del todo creíble- Mire a la tipa esa- ¡¿Quién rayos te crees para hacer esto? Dije mirándola con odio

-No me mires así, ustedes abrieron el mapa y decidieron descubrir el tesoro, la culpa no es mía, así que aténganse a las consecuencias, tenían que demostrar que su amor podía superar cualquier prueba.

-¿Tú sabías de esto? Dije enojada mirando a Ethan

-No, te juro que no sabía nada, ella me dijo lo que te dije y parecía muy arrepentida por lo que hizo y que de verdad se había confundido. Dijo MI novio

-Así que además de perra eres mentirosa. Dije ya demasiada enojada

-Cuidado por cómo me hablas, que yo no fui ninguna perra y solo obedecía órdenes.

Ethan agarró mi mochila y se fijo en el mapa

-No es cierto, si hubiéramos superado alguna prueba se hubiera revelado el siguiente tramo del mapa. Dijo

-Ves que te dije eres una perra y para colmo una mentirosa. Ethan solo me miraba sorprendido al ver mi vocabulario pero me daba igual, nadie se mete conmigo ni con lo que es mío, los modales de princesa los dejare para después.

-¡A quien llamas perra!

-A ti a quien más.

Ethan se quedó mirando como esa chica y yo nos lanzábamos rayos con la mirada y discutíamos y él sabía que si se metía en el medio iba a salir bien lastimado

-Al final, no pensaba en decirles y que se quedaran atrapados aquí para siempre pero para irse y poder regresar tendrán que matarme, pero no lo lograrán, ahora estoy muy molesta y ¡LOS MATARE ANTES DE QUE SI QUIERA PUEDAN DECIR A!

De la nada la muchacha desapareció y miré en todas direcciones pero no la encontré, de repente sentí una patada por la espalda que me tiró al suelo, Ethan me miró con preocupación, corrió y me ayudó a pararme.

Nos pusimos espalda contra espalda, no la encontrábamos por ningún lado, ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

-No preguntes ¿Dónde estoy? Nunca me vas a encontrar. La busqué pero no logré encontrar de donde provenía la voz

Acaso leyó mi mente

-Sí, estoy leyendo sus mentes.

Claire ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?

-No la esperes, Claire no vendrá.

-Maldita, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Claire?

Escuché un chasquido y de la nada apareció un muro y en el centro atada estaba Claire y tenía nuestras armas en sus manos pero no se podía soltar.

-Si la quieres ayudar tendrás que separarte de tu amor un rato, pero no te aseguro que viva para cuando regreses.

Mi corazón se aceleró, ¿que debía hacer? Si lo dejo solo lo va a matar, si estoy junto a él nunca la venceremos.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Lo dejaras a su suerte? ¿O ayudaras a tu mejor amiga cuando está a punto de morir?

¿A punto de morir?

-Si, a punto de morir, mírala.

Me fije en ella de la nada vi como una de las espadas se alejaba flotando de la mano de Claire y parecía que estuviera siendo manejada por alguien, se puso en posición para atravesarla y Claire solo se movía intentando escapar y lloraba, pero lo único que logró fue soltar las armas.

-Jas, ve, yo estaré bien- Lo miré con tristeza, asentí y fui corriendo dónde Claire

Di una voltereta y agarre una de las espadas y me puse frente a Claire y mandé a volar la otra espada, que se enterró en la tierra, con el filo de la espada la solté de su amarre y ella cogió su arco y flechas pero no sabía a que apuntarle, entonces escuché un gritó y me di cuenta que Ethan tenía varios rasguños y algo le había atravesado la pierna, fui corriendo donde él y note que no era nada grave pero igual sentía miedo por él y por nosotras. ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso en invisible?

-¡Eres un fantasma, ¿verdad? Grité

-Hasta que lo descubres, no puedo creer que demoraran tanto para darse cuenta, ahora que sabes que no me ganaras, ríndete y acepta tu fatal final. Dijo

-No lo aceptare, todavía me falta mucho por vivir. Dije

-Pues no me importa igual morirás.

-¿Cómo podemos vencer a un fantasma? Me pregunto Claire

-No sé.

-Hay que calmar su espíritu. Dijo Ethan

-¿Cómo hacemos eso? Ella me quiere matar a mí. Dije

-Intenta calmarla, de seguro sufrió mucho cuando estaba viva. Dijo Ethan

Me alejé de ellos

-Vamos, ven aquí, mátame, pero no los dañes a ellos.

-Me parece bien, te mataré primero y luego los mataré a ellos.

-¿Crees que eso cambiará algo? ¿Crees que el chico por el cual moriste estará feliz y volverá contigo?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Esa es una vieja leyenda:

_Eras una chica de más o menos 15 años de edad, un día tú estabas muy feliz con tu novio paseando y se les apareció un monstruo y como no querías ver como él se sacrificaba por ti, le ofreciste un trato al monstruo, si te mataba a ti en vez de a él y el monstruo fingió aceptar y cuando tu esperabas tu muerte, el monstruo saltó y mató a tu novio frente a tus ojos, y luego te mato a ti._

-Yo lo amaba, y ese monstruo o más bien la princesa del reino en ese entonces me lo arrebató, lo mató frente mis ojos, no pude hacer nada, yo…yo no pude hacer nada… murió por mi culpa.

-Por eso es que estas tan mal, pero es malo guardar rencor.

El espíritu apareció frente a nuestros ojos, era realmente hermosa, con un largo cabello, grandes ojos y un hermoso vestido; cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella para consolarla y poder lograr que descansara en paz pero justo cuando me arrodille a su lado y la abracé, me cortó con un trozó de vidrio, pero solo fue un rasguño.

- ¡No me toques! Gritó

-¿Por qué la princesa haría algo así? Le pregunte

-Porque ella lo amaba y siempre me hizo la vida de cuadritos porque ella sabía que él no la quería, y ese día dijo antes de matarlo: "Si no es mío, no será de nadie" Tu eres su descendiente así que por lo tanto sufrirás, sufrirás lo mismo que yo sufrí. Dijo antes de desaparecer

Sabía que eso no significaba algo bueno, y corrí hacia donde Ethan y justo cuando llegue vi como una de las espadas lo atravesaba.

-¡NOOOOOOO! Grite mientras empezaba a llorar

Claire no decía nada se quedo en shock por todo lo que paso

-Mi princesa, no llores, lamento todo lo que te hice sufrir, nunca te dejare de…a…amar. Dijo adolorido

-Noo, Ethan no mueras, no mueras por lo que más quieras, no me dejes sola, no me imagino una vida sin ti. Dije mientras mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos

-No… no se puede evitar… Te amo… nunca… lo olvides… Logró decir con un gran esfuerzo, había perdido mucha sangre y no tenía muchas fuerzas para hablar

-No hables, guarda tus fuerzas, veras que saldremos de esta, como siempre, recuerdas, todo lo que pasamos, no me puedes dejar, no ahora, no ahora que nos acabamos de reconciliar, te amo, por favor no me dejes. Dije sollozando

-No…no llores…no quiero que…estés triste… sonríe para mi…por…favor. Dijo con mucha dificultad

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir que sonría mientras tu mueres? No puedo, no te dejare, no morirás, vivirás, lo harás por mí, ¿verdad? Ethan dime que no te vas a morir, dime que te vas a recuperar. Dije mientras mis lágrimas caían en la camisa de mi príncipe

-Si quieres que viva, tendrás que enviarme al otro mundo.

A pesar de que la odiaba profundamente sabía que no podía pelear, nunca ganaría de esa forma. Me levanté y fui donde ella.

-No deseo pelear. Dije

-¡¿Por qué? Me pregunto enojada

-Porque no es buena la venganza, no deseo tu mal.

-¿Por qué? Me pregunto ya más calmada

-Él no desearía verme luchar y destruir a alguien que sufre, ¿Tú crees que tu novio querría que hicieras todo esto?

-No…no sé. Dijo temerosa

-¿Recuerdas a tu novio?

-Sí, él era muy pacifico, odiaba las peleas, él me odiaría si viera lo que estoy haciendo. Dijo casi llorando

-No, no te odiaría, él te amaba, por eso iba a dar la vida por ti, no quería verte morir, de seguro te está esperando donde quiera que este.

-Tienes razón- Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué es esa voz que me llama?

-Yo no escucho nada

-Es él, me ha estado esperando todo este tiempo- Unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas- Nunca me dejo de amar, hasta incluso después de la muerte me siguió amando. Dijo antes de desaparecer

Fui corriendo dónde estaba Ethan, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba pálido y frío.

-NOOOO. Grité y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente

-¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Si no hubiera demorado tanto él estaría con vida! Grité

-No fue tu culpa, no se pudo evitar. Intentó consolarme Claire

-¡Lo pude evitar, pude haberla enviado antes al otro mundo pero no lo hice, todo es mi culpa! ¡Ahora la única persona a quien ame esta muerto!- Claire me miró, supongo que no sabía que decirme- ¡Ethan! ¡Ethan! ¡Por favor abre los ojos! ¡Dime que estas bromeando! ¡Que todo fue un chiste! ¡Por favor!- Grite y zarandeé el cuerpo que un día habito el alma de mi amado mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno- el único que me podía hacer sonreír, el único que me hacia estar feliz con tan solo estar al lado mío, el único a quien realmente ame y que siempre estuvo conmigo aunque yo no me diera cuenta esta… esta…ESTA MUERTOOO-Grité desde el fondo de mi corazón, no aguantaba el dolor de que mi príncipe estuviera muerto, me dolía el corazón, y el único consuelo que tenia era que él estaba en un mejor lugar ahora, pero yo lo quería al lado mío, quería despedirme de él, besarlo y abrazarlo por última vez, daría la vida por verlo sonreír tan solo una vez más, estaría feliz con tan solo verlo abrir los ojos.

-Jas, no creo que sea bueno que sigas junto a él, no te va a hacer bien verlo así, te tienes que cambiar, estas cubierta de sangre.

-No importa, no importa, no importa lo único que me importa es verlo abrir los ojos una vez más, ¡ETHAN ABRE LOS OJOS, POR FAVOR, MI AMOR ABRE LOS OJOS Y SONRIEME UNA VEZ MAS! Grité con lágrimas en los ojos

-No llores. Escuché que la voz provenía del mapa -No todo está perdido. Tienes 3 objetos para elegir, un collar de perlas que te dará una inteligencia envidiable y nunca mas tendrás que estudiar, un anillo que te dará la fortaleza para enfrentar cualquier desafio con valor o una poción para curar hasta la herida más grande y poder revivir a cualquier persona con tan solo unas gotas.

Era obvia cual iba a elegir

-Dame la poción, rápido. Dije

-Pero cada cosa tiene un precio, vas a tener que renunciar a ser princesa.

-No me importa, dame la poción, renunció, no quiero ser princesa, nunca lo quise, dame la maldita poción de una vez.

Entonces el mapa estalló en mil pedazos y apareció en mis manos un frasco con forma de corazón con un líquido blanco dentro.

Me acerqué a Ethan y vertí un poco del contenido en la herida provocada por la espada y se empezó a cerrar la herida y la sangre que había salido empezó a regresar a su cuerpo hasta que llego un momento en que no quedaba más sangre fuera de su cuerpo y la herida se cerró. Ethan abrió los ojos con dificultad

Lo abracé de una vez y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

-Mi amor, ¿Por qué lloras? Estoy vivo. Dijo con ternura

-Lloro porque estoy feliz, estoy feliz de que estés vivo, y de poder verte y abrazarte una vez más, pensé…- se me quebró la voz- pensé que te perdería para siempre.

Ethan me agarró por los hombros y me besó, en ese momento deje de llorar, estaba deseando besarlo, no podía creer que fuera verdad, que él estaba vivo, cuando nos separamos me limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se levantó, me extendió una mano para que me levantara, agarré su mano y me paré, no podía creer que fuera verdad, estaba vivo, vivo, debía ser un sueño.

Claire se levantó del suelo y los tres regresamos al reino, donde renuncié oficialmente a ser la reina, ya no me importaba, siempre y cuando estuviera con Ethan podía ser feliz, todo lo que pasamos y todo lo que vivimos nunca lo íbamos a olvidar, y lo que siempre recordaríamos seria este día cuando nos dijimos por primera vez que nos amábamos y desde ese día sabia que nada podría ser peor, no importa lo que pase siempre y cuando Ethan este junto a mí.

**FIN DEL FIC**

**Sakura-fan: **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, se que algunos se preguntaran quien es quien asi que se los diré:

**Jasmine** es Amu

**Ethan** es Tadase

**Claire** es Rima

**Claire: **El resto son personajes extra que no tienen nada que ver con Shugo Chara.

**Sakura-fan:** Se que muchos se preguntaran que paso después asi que espero que esperen el Epilogo con ansias ^^

**Claire:** Por favor dejen un review, no cuesta mucho, asi sea para decir que lo odiaron

**Sakura-fan: **Nos veremos mas adelante con el Epilogo y con futuros fanfics que hare

**Sakura-fan: **Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo y sin más que decir me despido, hasta otra ^^


	19. Epilogo

**Sakura-Fan:** Bueno hasta aquí llegamos ^^este es el final del Tesoro Perdido espero que les haya gustado ^^ lamento la demora

PD: Este ultimo capi se lo dedico a mis mejores amigas: Nataome y Gatt-chan al igual que a mi prima: sofiisunny y a todos ustedes que se están tomando la molestia de leerlo y me han apoyado hasta ahora.

* * *

Epílogo

Ya varios años han pasado después de aquella aventura. Justamente hoy es mi cumpleaños, ya varios me han felicitado, excepto la persona que más me importa, me encontraba sentada en una banca del jardín observando como el viento movía las hojas de los árboles lentamente. Hace unos días mi hermana fue coronada, desde niña fue su sueño convertirse en reina, sinceramente no me arrepiento de haber renunciado, ella quería ser reina más que yo y la verdad estoy feliz porque con eso pude regresar a la vida a la persona a quien más amo. Hace poco me gradué del colegio

Me encontraba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba cerca de mí, hasta que me tapó los ojos con las manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi princesa, ¿Quién soy? Me dijo con tono infantil

-Mmm no estoy segura. Dije siguiéndole el juego

-¿No me reconoces? Dijo sorprendido

-Cómo no voy a reconocer a la persona a quien más amo en el mundo.

-Voy a quitar mis manos de tus ojos pero quiero que los mantengas cerrados.

-¿Por qué?

-No seas curiosa, mi princesa, es una sorpresa.

-No estoy muy segura de eso.

-Hazlo por mí.

Así quitó sus manos de mis ojos y los mantuve, escuché como se movía por el ruido que hacia el césped al ser pisado

-Muy bien, abre los ojos. Me pidió después de un rato

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con que Ethan estaba arrodillado en el suelo con una cajita en sus manos, la abrió y dentro había un precioso anillo de oro blanco, en el medio se encontraba la figura de dos corazones uno al lado del otro, con hileras de brillantes a los lados de la figura y en el medio de cada corazón se encontraba un brillante. (En mi perfil pueden encontrar la imagen del anillo de compromiso)

Me sorprendió y me tapé la boca con las manos.

-Quiero vivir el resto de mis días junto a ti…no puedo estar ni un minuto más sin estar a tu lado… así que... Jas ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

-No. Dije con ganas de hacerlo sufrir un poco

-¿Por qué no? Me preguntó sorprendido y algo triste por mi respuesta

-Idiota, si me quiero casar contigo. Dije antes de tirarme de donde estaba sentada a abrazarlo

-No me hagas eso, en verdad pensé que no te querías casar conmigo. Dijo triste aún sin soltarme del abrazo

-Vamos, no te pongas así, solo era una broma. Dije soltándome del abrazo

Ethan me puso el anillo y nos fuimos a darle la noticia a mi familia

-Hermana, felicidades a los dos, mas les vale que sean felices y tú-Dijo refiriéndose a Ethan- Más te vale hacer feliz a mi hermana.

-No te preocupes por eso, mientras lo tenga a mi lado seré feliz. Dije

Mi prometido me agarró por la cintura y me besó, era la mujer más feliz del mundo en ese momento hasta que me di cuenta de que lo hizo enfrente de mis hermanas y mi madre.

Miranda tosió para que nos diéramos cuenta de que había gente además de nosotros y nos separamos ambos rojos.

-Hasta que por fin se lo propones Ethan, ya te habías tardado. Dijo Claire desde la puerta

-¡Claire! Dije emocionada hacía tiempo que no veía a mi mejor amiga

Fui corriendo dónde ella y la abrasé, nos fuimos a la sala y comenzamos a hablar.

-Todavía recuerdo lo mucho que me costó que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos.

Nos sonrojamos violentamente y miramos a lugares diferentes.

-No puede ser que no hayan cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-¡Claro que cambiamos! Dije aun sonrojada

-No, siguen actuando como el mismo par de adolescentes de hace ya varios años- Nos miró a los dos y nos sonrojamos más- Lo único que cambio es que Ethan está más valiente que antes, pero Jas sigues siendo la misma cobarde de siempre.

-Eso no es cierto. Dije

-Que si, a ver ¿Quién se le confesó a quien?

-Ethan se me confesó. Dije

-¿Quién le propuso matrimonio a quién?

-Ethan a mi- dije mirando al piso- pero, pero…

-Pero mi sexy culo, sigues siendo la misma cobarde de siempre.

-Eso no importa, yo la quiero así-Dijo Ethan mirándome a los ojos para después…besarme, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que lo haga enfrente de otras personas- Es igual a una delicada flor

-Cierto y eso es lo que importa, igual no me imagino a Jas de otra forma. Dijo Claire con una sonrisa- Más te vale cuidarla porque toda flor se puede marchitar sin los cuidados adecuados.

-Vamos, Claire, no exageres, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien. Dije

La sirvienta nos sirvió un poco de té y Ethan empezó a tomarlo

-Por cierto hablando de su compromiso, ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener? Dijo Claire

Ethan casi se ahoga y empezó a toser.

-Veo que los tome por sorpresa. Dijo Claire

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? Apenas tenemos 18 años. Dije TOTALMENTE roja, de seguro se preguntaran ¿qué era más rojo un tomate o yo? pues se los aclararé: YO

-Vamos, se van a casar, ¿no quieres formar una familia?

-Pues si pero todavía es muy pronto para pensar en eso. Dije mirando al piso

-Yo la apoyo. Dijo Ethan

-Qué triste o sea que no sientes ningún deseo por tu futura esposa, ¿eso no debería preocuparte?- Dijo mirándome- que tu futuro marido no te encuentre atractiva.

-¡¿Qué? Dije sorprendida mirando a Ethan

-¡No es eso a lo que me refería! Dijo Ethan intentando excusarse

-O sea que tienes deseos por Jas, hay Ethan no conocía ese lado tuyo- Claire hizo una cara traviesa- intenta aguantarte hasta después de la boda. Se reía a carcajadas Claire, posiblemente de mi cara de Shock y la cara apenada de Ethan quien no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del piso, lo más seguro pensando las palabras adecuadas para no meter la pata, aun mas.

-No, a lo que me refería- Dijo Ethan levantando la mirada del suelo- es que si la encuentro atractiva, para mí no hay mujer más atractiva que mi princesa pero quiero que planeemos todo con calma, formar una familia no es algo que se debería tomar a la ligera.

Nunca había visto a Ethan tan serio como lo estaba viendo en ese momento.

-Vaya vaya, me alegra ver que hayas pensado con la cabeza y no con… tu… bueno esta de mas decirlo.

Ethan se sonrojó violentamente, estaba peor que un volcán en plena erupción.

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan rojo? De seguro pensaste algo sucio, pervertido. Dijo Claire

-¡No es así! Intento excusarse negando con la cabeza mirando a Jas y a Claire

-¡Mentira! Se nota en toda tu cara roja que pensaste algo sucio con Jas.

-¡Que no pensé nada!

-¡¿Entonces por qué estas tan rojo?

En todo eso yo era una espectadora de lo que estaba por ocurrir, una batalla campal entre Ethan y Claire, y si eso sucede le voy a Claire, y también estoy en primera fila para observar todo*-*

-¡Que no estoy rojo!

-¡Qué si!

-¡Ya paren los dos! Por más que quería ver la pelea no quería ver a Ethan lastimado por no atreverse a pegarle a una chica

-¡Tú no te metas! Me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Hora del plan B

Me tiré sobre mis rodillas, me tapé la cara con las manos y comencé a llorar, inmediatamente deje de escuchar sus gritos y comencé a escuchar pasos aproximándose hacia donde mí.

-Jas ¿Por qué lloras? Escuché la voz de ambos cerca de mí, al parecer los dos se agacharon hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo, hora del plan, le apliqué una llave al cuello a Claire con las piernas mientras que a Ethan lo agarré del cuello con los brazos.

-¡Cómo se atreven a decirme que no me meta! ¡No ven que no quiero que salgan heridos! ¡Qué desconsiderados son! Dije casi echando fuego por la boca

-Jas… Nos…. Estas… haciendooo…daño. Dijeron casi sin poder respirar

-Oh! Perdón. Los solté, ya que se empezaron a poner azules por la falta de oxígeno

Nos volvimos a sentar

-Bueno, volviendo al tema de los bebés.

-¡Y sigues con lo mismo! ¡Ya no vamos a hablar más de eso!

-¿O si no que?

-¡Te mato! -Y la miré con cara de asesina en serie (créanme no querrán ver a Jas con cara de asesina en serie)

-Eh… Bu…bueno… ¿Cu…cuándo va a ser la boda? Logró decir Claire

-Todavía no se. Dije

-Tengo una idea ¿y si se casan hoy?

-¡¿QUÉ? Dijimos Ethan y yo al mismo tiempo

-Es que no le quiero dar tiempo a Ethan para que se arrepienta. Dijo mirando a Ethan con desconfianza

-Pero ¿no crees que es muy repentino? Dije

-Si no te quieres casar, nadie te puede obligar.

-No…no es eso, es… que todo está pasando tan…tan rápido.

Ethan y yo nos miramos y asentimos al mismo tiempo, como si estuviéramos pensando lo mismo.

-Si nos queremos casar. Dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Muy bien, ya tengo todo listo para la boda, solo faltaban ustedes.

-¡Qué ¿Cómo sabias?

-Desde que hace varios años quedaste herida e inconsciente y Ethan actuó como un marica supe que este día llegaría. Ethan se sonrojo…de nuevo, era tan lindo verlo sonrojado

-No va a ser una boda como las de cuento de hadas pero podrán ser marido y mujer hoy mismo.

-Me parece bien, aunque después de eso ¿qué haremos? Dije

-Ya sé-Dijo Claire de repente- Formen una familia

-¡Ya deja de decir eso!-Me paré de donde estaba sentada y la golpeé en la cabeza

-Es que quiero que me llamen tía. Se excusó

-Eso no es motivo.

-Bueno no hay tiempo que perder. Dijo Claire levantándose

-Pero todavía no sabemos que vamos a hacer después. Dije

-Después viene la luna de miel. Dijo guiñando un ojo a Ethan y yo me sonroje violentamente

-¡Deja de decir cosas así! Todavía es muy pronto.

-Pues ya están en edad de trabajar, el año pasado comencé a trabajar como aprendiz de herrero, creo que también puede aceptar a Ethan como aprendiz, no ganarás mucho pero servirá para mantenerse por un tiempo y para vivir pues pueden quedarse conmigo un tiempo hasta que consigan donde vivir.

Ethan y yo nos miramos y él asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera apoyando lo que estaba pensando

-Creo que veremos nosotros mismos un lugar donde vivir, no queremos molestarte más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho.

-Jas tiene razón, Claire, lo mejor será que veamos eso nosotros mismos.

-Pero si son más que bienvenidos en mi casa, mmm bueno, tengo una casa extra para alquilar, si quieren pueden vivir allí.

-Por mi está bien. Dije

-Por mi también, ¿Cuánto será el alquiler? Dijo Ethan

-Nada.

-¿Nada? No, ya sería mucho abuso por parte de nosotros, déjanos pagarte por lo menos.

-No es necesario, les dejo la casa, tómenlo como mi regalo de bodas.

-No creo que…-No me dejo ni acabar la oración

-¡A mí no me van a negar un regalo así que tienen dos opciones: lo aceptan o lo aceptan! ¡¿Cuál eligen?

-Pero es que es mucho abuso por parte de nosotros, ya nos has ayudado mucho.

-¡Pues lo van a aceptar! ¡No tienen otra opción!

Así nos llevó arrastrados hasta la iglesia, cuando el padre de la iglesia vio que estábamos siendo arrastrados hasta el altar dijo:

-¡Qué es este atrevimiento! ¡Esta es la casa de Dios!- Cuando miró quién nos estaba arrastrando- Ah, Claire, eres tú, porque no me sorprende.

-Cáselos antes de que este chico se arrepienta- Dijo lanzándole rayos con la mirada a Ethan

-Hijos míos ¿Ustedes se quieren casar? Nos preguntó

-¿Acaso cree padre que yo los traería acá sin que se quisieran casar?

-Sí.

-Me ofende padre.

-No te hagas la ofendida que no te queda, hija mía. Respondió

Después de eso el padre empezó a decir lo que significaba el matrimonio y bla, bla, bla (lo siento querido público, pero como nunca e presenciado una boda no se que se dice) Hasta que por fin llegó a la parte más importante (y a la que todo el mundo le interesa)

-Jasmine, aceptas a Ethan como tú legitimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto. Dije muy emocionada

-Ethan, aceptas a Jasmine como tu legítima esposa para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, y cuando Claire está presente o no, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto. Dijo con cara de qué carajo acaba de decir mientras Claire se reía a carcajadas.

-Pues bien, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

-Pero recuerda que la luna de miel será más adelante. Dijo Claire

El padre se aproximo y le pegó a Claire con la Biblia

-¡En la casa de Dios no hables así!

Así Ethan y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso como esposos, quien lo diría me casé con la persona a quien más amo en mi cumpleaños y vamos a hacer una vida juntos de hoy en adelante, luego Claire nos sacó de allí como entramos: siendo arrastrados, mientras que el padre se despedía de nosotros agitando la mano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

De allí Claire nos fue a llevar donde el herrero.

-Hola, señor herrero. Dijimos al mismo tiempo Ethan y yo

-No tienen por qué ser tan formales, que los trae por acá, Claire.

-Pues verá mis amigos están recién casados y…- No la dejó acabar

- Así que recién casados, los felicito. Dijo mientras se paraba y nos abrazaba o más bien aplastaba (cabe destacar que era un hombre de gran altura y gran fuerza)

-Venimos para que le des a Ethan empleo como tu aprendiz. Dijo Claire quien estaba apoyada en la pared

El herrero nos soltó

-Me parece bien, y por cierto ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener?

-¡¿Qué? Dijimos Ethan y yo

-Ya saben, no me digan que no piensan tener hijos.

Ethan y yo nos quedamos callados

-¡Qué lástima! Con una esposa tan linda como la tuya.

-Todo a su tiempo. Dijo Claire

-Bueno en eso tienes razón. Dijo el herrero

-¿Cuándo puedo empezar a trabajar? Preguntó Ethan

-Mañana en la mañana. Dijo el herrero con una cálida sonrisa

-Bueno, nos vamos yendo. Dijo Claire

-Con su permiso nos retiramos. Dije

-Más te vale cuidarla, amigo, que al parecer ella es muy delicada. Dijo el herrero antes de irnos

A continuación Claire nos mostró la casa donde íbamos a vivir y la verdad es que ya estaba amueblada y todo, tenía 2 cuartos, 1 cuarto de visitas, 2 salas, una cocina y un comedor.

-Como es de suponer ustedes dormirán en la misma cama. Dijo Claire

-¡¿Qué? Dijimos los dos

-Cómo me escucharon.

-¿Y entonces para que son los 2 cuartos?

-Para mis futuros sobrinos. Dijo Claire con estrellitas en los ojos

-Baja de tu nube, tal vez dentro de algunos años pero ahora no. Dije

Claire se fue dejándonos solos en nuestra nueva casa

Mañana será nuestro primer día como esposos.

* * *

3 años después

-Claire, que bueno que nos visitas. Dije

-Sabes que me gusta visitarlos, sabes que adoro sus caras rojas o avergonzadas.

-Que mala eres. Dije riéndome

-¿Y tu madre y Miranda?

-Bien, nos visitan de vez en cuando.

Justo entró Ethan a la sala.

-Mi amor, toma. Dijo Ethan mientras se sentaba al lado de Jas y le daba una cajita envuelta por un listón rojo.

-¿Qué es? Pregunté

-¡Ábrelo! Dijo Claire emocionada

Al abrirlo me encontré con un collar de plata con un zafiro en medio.

-Aww que lindo, gracias.

-¿Y por qué es el regalo? Preguntó Claire

-Es nuestro aniversario y el cumpleaños de Jas.

-Ahh, cierto, gracias por recordarme; ten Jas, lo tenía aquí y se me había olvidado. Dijo Claire riendo

Me entregó su regalo

-Hay que brindar. Dijo Claire y Ethan fue por tres copas y champaña

Le sirvió a Claire, me sirvió a mí y se sirvió a él.

-A la salud de ustedes y por su tercer aniversario. Dijo Claire

Chocamos las copas y todos bebieron menos yo.

-Jas, ¿Por qué no bebes? ¿No te gusta la champaña? Me preguntó mi amiga

-No es eso, sino que ya no estoy bebiendo. Respondí

-¿Será que estas…? Me preguntó Ethan sorprendido

-Sí, mi amor, vamos a ser padres. Dije dedicándole una sonrisa

-¡Qué increíble! ¡Felicidades! Dijo Claire

-Te amo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Dijo Ethan antes de besarme

-Por fin me dirán tía. Dijo Claire con estrellitas en los ojos

* * *

**Fin del fic**

**Sakura-fan**: Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora, agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahora, hasta la próxima


End file.
